


The Sexy Side of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bath Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Couch Sex, Dry Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, One Shot Collection, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Varchie smut. That's it. Shamless Varchie smut.A collection of one shots.





	1. Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica and Archie are NOT a couple in this one-shot. Just a friend helping another friend out ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica helps Archie get more confident in the bedroom.

Archie was jealous of his friends being able to talk openly about sex. Archie knew girls talked about sex but he never knew they were so open about it.

 

Betty and Veronica would speak about every single last detail with each other, even around the boys. It was mainly about Jughead and Betty's sex life because Ronnie wasn't currently seeing or sleeping with anyone.

 

They were all currently sat in pops, the girls casually talking about how they got them selves off, when sex wasn't an option.

 

"Do you use anything to help?" Betty asked as she popped a fry into her mouth.

 

"Sometimes." Veronica replied. Archie couldn't believe they were talking about this in public. He could feel himself blushing furiously. He looked towards Jughead who didn't seem bothered by the topic. "Depends how I'm feeling, ya know."

 

Betty nodded along as Veronica spoke, agreeing with everything she said. "I get that. Sometimes just a quick and easy orgasm is the best thing."

 

"That's why I have my handy little vibrator. Press that straight to my clit and I'll be coming in like a minute." Veronica laughed as she stole one of Archie's fries. He was feeling so embaressed, he didn't even react to her stealing his food. Betty was laughing along with her as she pressed closer to her boyfriend.

 

"Guys, can we talk about something else?" Archie blushed.

 

"Don't be embarrassed, Archiekins. Everyone masturbates." Veronica said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It's natural."

 

"I'm not embarrassed." Archie lied, removing Veronica's arms from his shoulder.

 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jug teased, smirking at Archie. "Or are you just worried that the girls are gonna find out about your kinky jerking off sessions." Jughead was joking and Archie knew he was joking but Archie's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

 

"Stop it, Jughead!" Betty scolded playfully. Archie was just about ready to get up and walk out. "If Archie doesn't want to talk about what he gets up to when he's alone, he doesn't have to."

 

Archie didn't say anything. He wanted to be able to talk about his body with his friends but the young redhead just couldn't bring himself to do it. The truth was, Archie did touch himself a lot. He wasn't in the right headspace for a girl friend so he had to get his pleasure from somewhere. Archie didn't like the idea of sleeping with a random girl, even at eighteen years old, so his hand was the best he could do.

 

"You know we won't judge you for anything, Arch." Veronica said. Archie knew that and he would never think any of his friends would judge him. "You can tell us anything, just like we tell you everything."

 

"I know, Ron." Archie sighed. "Do you still need a ride home? I wanna get going, got some music to work on." Archie picked up his jacket and then turned to Veronica, waiting for her answer.

 

"Sure." Veronica replied. Archie noticed a weird look on Ronnie's face, like she was up to something.

 

~

 

"Is your dad home?" Veronica asked as Archie drove down the street.

 

"I don't think so." Archie replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "Why?" The redhead looked towards his best friend to see a smirk on her face.

 

"I wanna help you with something." Ronnie smiled. "But it's probably better if your dad isn't there."

 

"What do you want to help me with, Ronnie?" Archie questioned. He had a feeling he knew what she was trying to suggest but he didn't want to assume anything.

 

They had, had sex before, plenty of times. It always just happened but they never talked about it. Even Betty and Jughead didn't know.

 

"What do you think, Archiekins." Veronica purred, running her hand up his thigh. "I wanna help you get confident."

 

"I thought we said we weren't going to do that anymore." Archie breathed out. He was trying to stop his body from reacting but the thought of being inside of her again was winning.

 

"It's up to you, Archie, but I want to help my friend out."

 

"I'll have us there in five minutes."

 

~

 

As soon as the door shut, Veronica had Archie up against the door, sucking on his neck. "Lets go upstairs." She whispered, trying to get him as hot as possible. Veronica wanted Archie to have a good time.

 

The two eighteen-year-olds made their way up the staircase, walking into the first room. Archie's room. They had only had sex in his bed once, it was their first time together. It had been quick and messy but something they could never forget.

 

Veronica had a plan and Archie knew that. He didn't know what her plan was but he knew she had one. He was willing to let her help him get confident but he wanted to know how. "Ronnie. What's the plan here? How are you gonna help me?"

 

The raven-haired girl looked towards Archie, a smirk on her face. "I want you to lay on your bed and tell me what you want me to do to you. I want you to tell me what makes you feel good so I can do it. Then, I want you to tell me all the dirty things you want to do to me." Archie had never heard Veronica talk in such a sultry tone before. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

 

Archie listened to Veronica by walking over to his bed before laying back against his pillows. Ronnie followed his steps before climbing on top of him, settling herself in his lap. "Tell me what you want, baby." Ronnie purred, grinding on his erection.

 

Archie didn't know what to say, he had never been vocal in bed. The most he ever let out was a quiet groan as he reached his climax. "I don't know what to say." Archie mumbled, the familiar feeling of embarrassment coming back.

 

Veronica placed her hands at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and off, his nipples were already peaked. Ronnie leaned her head down, taking one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting gently. "Tell me what you want me to do you." Veronica answered, taking his other nipple into her mouth.

 

Archie didn't think it was possible to get any harder but he definitely was. "I want you to take me inside you and ride me." He blurted out. Veronica smirked at his words before she pulled her dress over her head leaving her in her black lacy underwear. "Fuck, Ronnie."

 

Veronica moved down Archie's legs so she could undo his belt and pull his pants down. She could feel how hard he was through the material of his grey boxers. Veronica wasted no time pulling down his boxers and letting his erection spring free. She loved Archie's dick, right from the very first time she saw it. He wasn't too big but he definitely wasn't small either. Archie knew this was going to be quick but they had all night to fool around so it wasn't a problem.

 

"Tell me, Archie." Veronica moaned as she pulled her panties to the side and rubbed his length across her wetness. "Tell me what to do."

 

Archie let out a loud and long groan when he felt how hot and wet she was. "I want you to fuck me." He groaned, gripping onto her waist. "I want you to put me inside you and ride me until you can't take anymore."

 

Veronica couldn't wait any longer. With Archie's words, Veronica kept her panties out the way and sunk down on his length. Both teenagers let out loud moans at the feeling of becoming one. "Fuck, Archie! Tell me what to do."

 

"Ride me, Baby. I just want you to ride me." Archie gasped, planting his hands on her waist. Veronica slowly lifted herself up off his length before easing herself back down. Archie loved sex with Ronnie, it was always so fucking perfect. "Go faster, Ronnie. I want you to go faster."

 

"Good boy." Veronica whispered as she planted her hands on his bare, hard chest, feeling his abs contract at the feeling. The young girl lifted herself steadily off Archie's erection before slamming herself back down hard. Archie leant his head back and closed his eyes, gripping her hips tighter. "Are you close, Baby?"

 

"Fuck yes." He replied, groaning.

 

"Can I touch myself? Can I make myself come all over you?" Veronica asked, thrusting harder. Archie nodded, not trusting his voice to talk any longer. "Tell me, Baby. Tell me I can touch myself."

 

Archie gripped Veronica's hips impossibly tight, finally losing control. "Fucking come on me, Ronnie." Veronica took one of her hands off his chest, running it down her stomach to where they were joined. Archie lifted his head up so he could watch the beautiful girl get herself off.

 

When Veronica finally reached her destination, she slowly rubbed circles around her aching clit, still thrusting up and down on Archie. "Mmm, that feels really good." Archie was holding back, he wanted to thrust up into her so bad but Veronica was in control. "I can feel you holding back, Archie. I want you to tell what you want to do to me."

 

"I wanna fuck you." Archie whispered, the embarrassment returning all of a sudden.

 

Veronica stopped her movements, not hearing what Archie whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you." Veronica replied. " Why are you getting embarrassed Archie? I'm literally on top of you with your cock inside me."

 

Archie blushed furiously, trying to stop the embarrassment from taking over. "Come on Archie. Tell me."

 

"I want to fuck you." Archie nearly screamed. "Please, let me fuck you."

 

"Do it."

 

Archie flipped Veronica over, not wasting any time before slamming into her. Archie had never been so rough before and he could tell Veronica was loving it by the loud moans coming out of her mouth. Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

 

Archie changed his angle slightly, just enough to hit Veronica's g-spot. "Oh, fuck." Ronnie groaned, getting closer and closer to the edge every time he thrust into her. "I'm gonna come, Archie."

 

"Come, Ronnie." Archie growled, pounding into her, fucking her as hard as possible. He could feel Veronica clenching around him, almost tipping over the edge. With three more thrusts, Veronica was coming, tightening around his cock, pulling him deeper within her. Archie couldn't hold back anymore, he thrust one, two, three more times before he spilled into her, moaning her name. "Fuck."

 

Archie rolled off Ronnie, pulling the comforter up to cover them. Veronica cuddled into his side, she loved the afterglow with Archie, he was always so loving with her and she had never had that from another man.

 

"You feel more confident now?" Veronica laughed. "That was really nice, Archiekins."

 

"Yeah it was. You're amazing, you know that right?" Archie whispered into her hair. "Thank you, Ronnie."

 

"Anytime, Archie." Veronica replied. "Its because I love you." Veronica had said it as platonic love but they both knew that wasn't the truth.

 

_**fin** _


	2. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica teases Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm taking suggestions for this collection. If you to suggest a prompt, either comment here or DM on Instagram (@protect.my.varchie) ❤
> 
> This is my take on 2x20. Its actually not that dirty. By the way, I can totally see Archie having a thing for Veronica kissing his neck.

Archie was jealous. He had never felt jealousy before Veronica came into this life, he had never felt the urge beat the crap out of anyone until Veronica came into his life.

 

He hated the feeling of being jealous and Veronica hated it when he got jealous. She told him that he had know reason to be jealous because she would never do anything with anyone but him.

 

When her parents had brought in a load of rich, teenage boys to set her up with, Archie had not been happy. He wasn't mad at Veronica, he was mad at her parents. Why wouldn't they accept him? Why was it so important for Ronnie to be with a rich jerk?

 

So yes, Archie was pissed. The young couple had just got back from the Mayoral election with Fred when Archie finally exploded. "I don't understand them!"

 

"Understand who?" Veronica asked, not knowing why Archie was so mad.

 

"Your parents!" Archie almost screamed. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry at Ronnie but he didn't understand why she didn't see it. "They're trying to get rid of me!"

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Archie." Veronica laughed. "They're not trying to get rid of you."

 

Archie breathed in heavily, listening to his girlfriend's words. "Why are they trying to set you up then?" The redhead asked, calming down slightly.

 

"Because that's what they do. They try to do everything for me. They try to help me with stuff that I don't need help with." Veronica explained, giving Archie a smile. "I only have eyes for you, Archiekins. I wish you could see that."

 

"I do, Baby." Archie sighed, sitting down on his bed. "It's just frustrating to see my girl being eye fucked all the time."

 

Veronica was still stood by his closed bedroom door. She wanted to help Archie let go, she wanted to show him how much she loved him. The sixteen-year-old had an idea on how she could help her boyfriend relax. There was only one problem, his dad was down stairs.

 

Ronnie figured he could be quiet. She only planned to give him a handjob. It was quick and easy but would still make Archie feel good. After thinking it through some more, Veronica started to pull open her shirt, showing her sexy, black lingerie.

 

She didn't wear lingerie often but her and Betty had gone shopping the weekend before and when Veronica saw the piece in the window of Victoria's Secret, she had to buy it.

 

"Ronnie." Archie breathed out. "My dad's downstairs."

 

"I just wanna help you relax. We can be quick." Veronica replied, pulling her shirt off completely. "Just sit down and let me do all the work.

 

"Sit? What are you planning to do to me?" Archie smirked, finally getting in the mood.

 

"Maybe a little dance?" She purred. "And then maybe some love from my hand?" Archie loved it when she spoke to him like that, all sexy and seductive. The redhead moved to the edge of his bed, legs swung over so she could sit on top of him when she was ready to.

 

Veronica started to walk towards Archie's open legs, pulling her skirt down on her way. Archie couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning.

 

"You'll have to be quick, Baby." Archie said as Veronica got closer.

 

When Ronnie finally reached her boyfriend, she pulled his face towards her, smashing their lips together. Archie wrapped his his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap so he could get a better angle to kiss her.

 

During what was probably their heaviest make-out session yet, Veronica pulled away from Archie so she could get to work on him. Veronica sat herself next to Archie, wrapping one arm around his neck so she could place her lips on it.

 

Ronnie began to suck and bite Archie's neck as she pulled at his belt, trying to get him free. "Ronnie." He breathed out as she got his belt off and his button open. Veronica could feel him hard and straining against the material of his boxers. "Touch me, Baby."

 

Veronica grabbed the waistband of his boxers, motioning for Archie to life his hips so she could slide them off. Just as she was about to take the material away, she pushed Archie onto his back and moved away from him. The little minx was teasing him.

 

"Veronica." Archie growled, moving to sit up before his girlfriend pushed him back down. "Ronnie, please."

 

"Be patient, Archiekins." Veronica smirked. She walked over to his docking station, turning on the music. It was quiet and seductive. On her way back over to Archie, Ronnie made sure she swayed her hips to the music, making Archie squirm.

 

Veronica danced around a little more, occasionally brushing up against Archie. The young redhead didn't know how he was getting harder but be was. Everytime he looked at her.

 

After a little more, Veronica finally gave into Archie's begging. She sat next to him again, placing her mouth straight onto his neck, not wasting anytime before she started marking him up again.

 

Veronica finally pushed her hand into his boxers, gripping his shaft at the base and pulling him out. Veronica moved his boxers down his legs so Archie could kicked them off. He still had his shirt on and Veronica didn't have the urge to remove it. There was only one part of his body she wanted to pay attention to.

 

The raven-haired teen started to move her hand up and down Archie's dick, collecting some of his wetness on the way. "That feels really good, Ronnie." Archie moaned, encouraging Veronica to move her hand faster. "Ronnie, this is going to be over way too quickly."

 

"It's okay, Arch." Veronica replied, sucking a hickey onto his neck. "If you need to come, come." Veronica could tell he was trying to hold it in so she sucked his neck harder and moved her hand impossibly faster.

 

"Oh fuck." Archie groaned, gripping onto his comforter. "Fuck yes. I'm gonna come." Archie shut his eyes and swung his head back. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

 

"That's it, Baby." Just as Archie started to shoot his seed all over Veronica's hand, the bedroom door flew open to show a very shocked Fred Andrews, who had mostly likely heard Archie's cursing and had definitely just seen his son get his mess all over Veronica.

 

Veronica tried to cover them both up, releasing Archie's cock and getting his come everywhere. It was on herself, Archie, the bed and she was pretty sure some of it went on the floor. "Crap, crap, crap!" Archie groaned, pulling the comforter over Veronica and grabbing his boxers so he could cover himself. "Dad."

 

"You two get cleaned up. Then I want to talk to you both downstairs." Fred blushed before he quickly left the room.

 

"I'm never leaving this bedroom." Archie mumbled into Veronica's neck before he got up to get cleaned up. He threw off the boxers he was wearing and replaced them with a clean pair, doing the same with his shirt. Veronica watched him, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

 

"It's not like he saw us having sex, Archie. He's your dad, I'm sure he's seen your penis before." Veronica chuckled, finally standing up to get dressed.

 

"Yeah when I was a little kid! He's definitely never seen me do that before! I'm mortified, Ronnie." Archie whined, putting his pants on.

 

"Awe, Baby. Don't be mortified. I'm sure he's fine about it." Veronica reassured him, pulling her man in for a sweet kiss.

 

"I don't think he even knew I was having sex, Veronica."

 

"Yeah? Well now he does."

 

~

 

When Archie had pulled himself together, the two teenagers made their way downstairs to fave Fred. Archie was still embarrassed about what happened and Veronica didn't really think much of it. It's not like they were doing anything wrong. They found Fred sat in the dining room, he also  looked embarrassed.

 

"Veronica, I don't know if your mom's already spoken to you about this but you're welcome to stay and listen to what I have to tell Archie." Fred explained. Hermione had the talk with Veronica when she was thirteen, the young girl hadn't learnt much from it because she had been so traumatized but she didn't want to impose on Archie and Fred's father son talk.

 

"Thanks, Mr Andrews, but I'm gonna head out. Call me, Archiekins." Veronica replied, giving Archie a kiss on the cheek as she walked towards the front door.

 

"Dad." Archie started. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

 

"How long has that been happening?" Fred asked, looking his son in the eyes. "Have you two had sex?"

"Yeah Dad." Archie whispered. He knew his dad would never judge him for having sex. He was in a committed relationship with someone he loved. "It started the night before you got shot. That's why I stayed out all night that one time."

 

There was silence between the two men. Archie used to tell Fred everything so he couldn't figure out why he hadn't told him this. "I was going to tell you, Dad, but everything just got in the way."

 

"It's okay, Arch. I was a sixteen-year-old boy once." Fred laughed. "Are you being safe?"

 

"Yeah, of course. Have you met Veronica, Dad? She doesn't let me near her without one." Archie chuckled, not meaning for so much detail to come out.

 

"Well, if you need some condoms, there's a variety of sizes in the bathroom cabinet. I figured we'd be having this talk soon so I went and got some."

 

"Thanks Dad." Archie blushed.

 

"Oh and Archie?" Fred smiled. "Next time, lock your door."

 

_**fin** _


	3. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie plans something sweet and sexy for Veronica's birthday.

Veronica Lodge could not wait to turn twenty-one. She lived with her two best friends and boyfriend who were already twenty-one and Veronica hated it. It's not like Ronnie even looked twenty-one. She couldn't even buy her own alcoholic drinks when they went for a night out. So yes, Veronica was excited to have her birthday.

 

"Hey, I don't suppose you guys could go out tonight?" Archie asked his two best friends, not speaking too loud because he didn't want to wake his sleeping girlfriend down the hall.

 

"I thought we were doing take out and a movie for V's birthday." Jughead questioned. Archie wanted to surprise Veronica so he had everyone believing that they weren't doing much for her birthday. She was having a huge get together at the weekend but Archie wanted to do something personal and private with his girl.

 

"That's what she thinks." Archie replied. "I want to set up something sweet and um, well, sexy. I have a few ideas but it's probably best for you guys not to be here."

 

"You should have just started off with you wanted to have crazy animal sex tonight, Arch." Betty laughed, cuddling into Jughead. Jughead leaned down to kiss Betty on the head, whilst Archie's face went bright red.

 

"Not crazy animal sex, actually." Archie mumbled. "I want to make love to her." Sure, they'd been together since they were sixteen and every time they had sex it was out of love, but Archie felt like they had never actually made love. They're sex life was hot, there was no doubting that but it was normally hard and rough, the way both adults liked it. Their sex is what most people would call, fucking.

 

"Awe, Archibald, Are you going soft on me?" Jughead teased.

 

"Leave him alone, Juggy." Betty said, slapping her hand into Jughead's shoulder. "I think it's sweet, Arch. I know V will appreciate it."

 

"Thanks Betty." Archie replied. He left his two best friends in the hall and walked towards his and Ronnie's bedroom so he could wake her up the best way he knew how to.

 

~

 

When Archie walked into the room, Veronica was still fast asleep. She didn't have to be at work until nine, so Archie let her sleep in. She was lying on her back, the perfect position for what Archie wanted to do.

 

Archie was glad Veronica decided to sleep naked the night before, even after sex, she normally put pyjamas on. She didn't that night and he was happy about that.

 

He loved the sight of her. Every single day she got more beautiful, Archie never knew he could love someone as much as he loved Veronica. Archie pulled up the bottom of their comforter so he could crawl under. He went slowly, not wanting Veronica to wake up yet.

 

When he reached her, he placed his lips against her stomach and slowly moved them down towards her core. Archie wasted no time in running his tongue up her slit, sucking on her clit when he reached it. Veronica was stirring in her sleep, little moans being released from her mouth.

 

Archie started off slow, getting her slick with his tongue. Veronica started to stir more in her sleep, the pleasure of what Archie was doing was waking her up just like he planned.

 

Veronica didn't fully wake up until Archie put a finger inside her. He curled his finger upwards inside her, rubbing against her sweet spot.

 

"Mmm, Archie." Veronica moaned, finally awake. She was still in a sleepy haze so she didn't process exactly what Archie was doing to her. "What are you doing?"

 

"Happy birthday, Baby." Is all Archie said before he added another finger and sucked her clit into his mouth. Archie loved eating her out, she always tasted so sweet and the sounds that came out of Veronica was everything he ever wanted to hear.

 

Veronica threw her head back and pushed Archie's head closer to her, pretty much suffocating him. Archie pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, his fingers went to her clit, furiously rubbing it.

 

"Come on, Ronnie." Archie groaned, trying to stop his body from reacting. They didn't have time to have sex because Veronica had to go to work, so Archie would have to have a cold shower after he got Veronica off. Archie ran his teeth over her clit one more time before Veronica opened her mouth in a silent scream, releasing everything she had.

 

"Fuck." Veronica moaned, coming down from her high. "How did you get so good at that?"

 

"Practice, Baby." Archie smirked. "Now go get ready for work."

 

~

Veronica was due home anytime. Archie had set up everything he wanted to so he was ready for her. Betty and Jughead had booked a hotel for the night so they could also have some private time. Archie had set up candles everywhere, as well as rose petals. He was going to start the bath up when she got home so they could take a long romantic bath together before moving to the bedroom where Archie could make love to her.

 

One thing Archie did inherit from him mom was her ability to cook. He could pretty much make anything so he had made her favourite for dinner,  spaghetti.

 

When Veronica got home, she had been amazed by what Archie had done. They had made out on the couch for a while before Archie had dinner ready. They sat and discussed Veronica's day at her store, she owned her own fashion store and she loved it nearly as much as she loved Archie.

 

But now Archie was struggling, really struggling. He had the perfect plan to make Veronica feel like the most special girl on the planet and he was about to screw it all over so he could screw her.

 

"Baby? You okay?" Ronnie asked, sipping on her wine. She had finally finished eating and was now staring at Archie like she wanted him to devour her.

 

"I will be if you stop looking at me like that." Archie groaned.

 

"Like what?" Veronica replied, running her teeth against her bottom lip. Archie would think she was trying to ruin his plan if she knew about it.

 

"I know what you're doing, Veronica Lodge." Archie snarled. He wasn't going to give into the temptation of her.

 

"I'm not doing anything." Ronnie said, trying to convince him. As she got up to refill her wine glass, the tight dress she was wearing rode up so Archie could see the black lace panties she was wearing.

 

Archie decided to fuck it all. He had all night to make love to her, right now he just wanted to fuck her over the nearest hard surface. That surface just so happened to be the kitchen counter. Archie pretty much ran over to Veronica, crashing his mouth to hers as soon as he reached her.

 

"You asked for this." He growled into her ear, picking her up by the back of her legs so he could set her on the counter. Veronica wrapped her legs around the small of his back, her dress riding up even further.

 

"Fuck me, Archie." She moaned as she rubbed herself on his stomach. Archie placed her down on the counter, staying between her legs. Veronica wasted no time in getting her hands to his belt, pulling and tugging at it. Her hands occasionally caught against his growing erection, making his groan.

 

Archie pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her bare chest. As soon as her breasts were free, he brought his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Veronica through her head back in pleasure, gripping his cock through his pants. Archie could wait any more.

 

The redhead pulled his mouth off her and took a step back. He unbuckled his belt and popped open his button so he could release his throbbing length. Archie held his erection in his hand, stepping close to Ronnie again. Veronica had already taken her panties off so he could get in her quick.

 

Archie lined himself up, burying his head in her neck as he pushed in. He could never get over the feeling of her, all warm and wet. "Baby." Archie groaned into her skin, pulling almost all the way out before he rammed himself back in.

 

The redhead set a rough pace, fucking into his girlfriend hard. Veronica loved it when he fucked her like he was doing. Archie gripped into Veronica's waist, holding her tight. "Don't stop, Archie." Veronica moaned, grabbing his neck so she could kiss him.

 

Their kiss full of teeth and tongue, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Archie angled his hips a slightly so he could hit her g-spot with his cock. He was going to make her come like that.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Veronica cried as she felt Archie hit her sweet spot. Archie continued to pound into her until he could feel her clenching around him, pulling him deeper. "I'm gonna come, Archiekins."

 

"Come for me, Ronnie." Archie almost growled. He didn't want to come before her, he wanted to feel her ecstasy before he felt his. With his words, Veronica screamed her release, coming all over him. "Veronica!" Archie yelled, thrusting in three more times before he came in her.

 

"Damn, we need to do that more." Veronica moaned, coming down from her orgasm. She noticed Archie looking a little disappointed. "You okay, Baby?"

 

"I'm great. That was great."

 

"You just look like you're upset." Veronica explained, rubbing her hand up his face. "I know you enjoyed it, I felt you finish in me."

 

"You're not mad are you? That I finished in you." Archie asked. Sure, Veronica was on the pill but they hadn't talked about wether or not he should release inside her anyway.

 

"Of course not. Now what's the matter?"

 

Archie looked into his girlfriend's eyes, he may as well just tell het everything. "I planned to make love to you. That, was not making love. That was fucking. I ruined my whole plan because you're so irresistible."

 

"Archiekins, the night is young. We can make all the love in the world. Now take me to bed, Daddy."

 

~

 

Archie tried to ignore Veronica's words. She knew how much it turned him on when she called him that. Daddy. His love for the pet name had come out if no where but as soon as he'd heard it, he'd loved it.

 

"Not now, Veronica." Archie growled. Veronica laughed at her boyfriends tons of voice, knowing what that word did to him.

 

Archie reached out for Veronica's hand, pulling her up the stairs to their bathroom. Archie instructed his beautiful girl to sit on the toilet with the lid down so he could run the bath. They had only taken a few baths together because Archie was too big for the old tub they had so they could never stay in for a decent amount of time. Veronica had gotten fed up with that so she had a brand new bathtub built. Now they both were able to be in it together.

 

Veronica waited patiently, watching her man's every move. She never thought someone running a bath could be so sexy, Archie changed her mind. As Archie was filling up the tub, a wave of water flew at him, soaking his shirt. Archie wasted no time in taking the wet material off his body, throwing it to the ground.

 

"You're making it very hard for me to not touch you, Archiekins." Veronica explained. "You know I can't resist you when you have your beautiful chest on display like that."

 

"Soon, Baby." Is all Archie said as he turned the water off. The redhead added in the scented bubble soap so they could relax fully.

 

Veronica continued to wait, getting more impatient by the minute. Archie moved out of the bathroom, walking into their bedroom so he could find the matches he had placed in there.

 

"Undress for me, Baby." Archie commanded in a soft voice as he walked back into the bathroom and lit the candles. Veronica obeyed Archie and slowly unzipped her dress and let it pool on the floor.

 

Ronnie was left in her sexy, red lingerie. She hardly ever wore red but she put it on that day because she had a feeling they'd be having a lot of sex that night.

 

"You're beautiful, Ronnie." Archie whispered, finally connecting his lips to hers. Veronica's hands reached down to his belt, she opened his buckle and let his pants fall to the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

"So are you." Veronica said, pushing his boxers down his legs. Archie was already half hard, he'd managed to calm himself down a little since they screwed in the kitchen.

 

Archie reached around her back and unclasped her bra. He loved her boobs. Since the first time they had sex, Archie had been obsessed with her breasts. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your boobs?"

 

"Mmm, I don't think so." Veronica laughed, kissing him again.

 

"Well, I love them." Archie moaned, pulling her right nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her bud, making Veronica gasp in pleasure. Archie slid his hands down her waist, taking her panties with him. Archie looked up and down Veronica's body, admiring her beauty. The young redhead turned towards the bathtub, slipping in trying not to get water everywhere. He leaned back, fully relaxing himself. "Get in here."

 

"So impatient." Veronica smirked. She stepped into the bath, laying back against Archie's chest. Archie's hands went to Ronnie's shoulders, gently rubbing them to relax her even more. "We can't have sex in the bath."

 

"Why not?" Archie pouted. "I want to make love to you right here and right now."

 

Veronica tilted her head back, capturing Archie's lips on the way. The raven haired girl ran her tongue along the seem of her man's lips, getting him to open up. Their tongues battled for dominance, fighting against each other. "The water will go all over the floor." Veronica whimpered, removing her lips from Archie's.

 

"I don't care." Archie replied, reaching into the water so he could grip himself. He moved his cock to her opening, rubbing against it so he could feel her wetness. "I can feel how wet you are."

 

Veronica moaned, throwing her head against his chest and grabbing onto his arm. "Archie." He lined himself up, slowly pushing into Veronica's channel. Archie refused to rush, they may not have been on a bed but he was going to make love to her. "Harder, Archie." Veronica growled as Archie started to thrust into her painfully slow. He carefully lifted her up before setting her back down.

 

The redhead continued the same rhythm, calmly pulling out before before pushing back in unhurriedly. He could tell Veronica was getting frustrated with his pace so he pulled her even closer to him, whispering things into her ear. "The more you tell me to go faster, the slower I'm going to go." Archie smirked.

 

He pulled Veronica off him, grabbing her by the hips and turning her around so he had better leverage. Archie wasted no time in getting back inside her. Veronica wrapped her arms around his head and neck, she was so close to him that she could hear his heart beating. Veronica had never felt this good during sex. Her and Archie's intimate relationship was always amazing but in that moment she felt a connection that was deeper than anything she had felt before. He was doing it. He was making love to her.

 

"Don't stop, Archie." Veronica moaned, burying her head deeper into Archie.

 

Archie sucked on her ear in response, speeding up his hips slightly. They were both so close to the edge and Archie wanted Veronica to get there before him. He reached down in the water to play with her clit, Archie was ready to let her come.

 

Archie thrusts became more hard and steady, pushing Veronica closer and closer. Just as Veronica was starting to loose control, he pushed his fingers against her clit. Water started to splash out of the tub as they both neared their climaxes. "Come on, Baby." Archie groaned.

 

That was all Ronnie needed to reach her high. She clenched around him and in two more thrusts, Archie was releasing inside her.

 

The two came down together, not letting eachother go.

 

~

 

After the couple came down from their highs and cleaned up, Archie carried Veronica to the bedroom so they could get dry. They were both spent from all the sex and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

 

"That was amazing as always, Archiekins." Veronica whispered when they were all snuggled into their bed.

 

"I'm glad. I love you so much, Ronnie."

 

"I love you too, Archie."

 

_**fin** _


	4. Tell Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica have a little fun with their phones when they can't be together.

Archie was horny. Archie was so fucking horny and there was nothing he could do. Veronica had been away for a week already and wasn't coming home until another three days.

 

The night before Ronnie left for New York, they had crazy hot sex but that was seven days ago and Archie needed her more than he had ever needed her before.

 

He thought about jacking off to the thought of her but he knew it wasn't going to be enough.

 

Archie was laying in his bed, trying and failing at a sleeping. Every time he got to sleep, images of Veronica flooded his mind, making him even more aroused.

 

The redhead finally decided to give up on sleeping. He jump out of bed and walked into the bathroom, making the decision to have a hot shower to relieve some of the tension that his body had built up.

 

Archie stripped off his boxers and got into the shower, sighing at the feeling of the water against his skin. It didn't take long for the pictures of his beautiful girlfriend to come back into his head.

 

He was hard in seconds. He needed her so bad but his hand would have to do for now.

 

Archie pictured them together, in the shower he was currently standing in, Veronica facing away from him with her hands planted on the wall, Archie thrusting into her from behind.

 

The young man didn't waste anytime in wrapping his hand around his length, slowly pulling at it. Archie groaned, louder than he meant to. Thank God Betty and Jughead weren't home.

 

He continued to think about Veronica, speeding up his hand as he did. It wasn't going to take long for Archie to get off but he wanted to make it as good as possible. Archie leaned his back against the shower wall so he could use one hand to work his cock and the other could play with his balls.

 

"Fuck." Archie moaned. He ran his hand up to the top of his erection, gathering the wetness from the head. He uses his own wetness as lubrication to make it easier for him get himself off. Archie rubbed his sac harder, opening his mouth in a silent groan at the feeling.

 

He was amazed at how Veronica affected him. How he could pleasure himself just at the imagery of her.

 

Archie knew he was getting close. He could feel his balls start to tighten. Archie tightened his hand around his cock, picturing Ronnie's hand instead. He pictured her wrapping her mouth around his tip as she fucked him with her hand.

 

"Ronnie." He groaned as he came. His mess shot out in spurts, washing down the drain as it hit the floor.

 

After Archie cleaned himself up, he got out the shower and finally managed to get to sleep. The dreams that came that night had Archie waking sweaty and even hornier than the previous night.

 

~

 

As soon as the redhead woke up, he got in a cold shower to kill his erection. He only had two days until Veronica came home. He couldn't wait.

 

After he had gotten ready for the day, Archie walked over to the nightstand to check his text messages.

 

_**ronnie: hey baby. how are you?** _

 

Archie smiled at the message. She sent him a text every morning to make sure he was okay with out her.

 

_**i'm good. just miss you** _

 

It was the truth. She had never been gone for this long of a time and Archie hated it. He loved that she was expanding her career but he missed her too much.

 

**_ronnie: i miss you too archiekins. so much_ **

 

_**i'm coming with you next time** _

 

_**ronnie: okay. how's jug and b?** _

 

_**they went out last night** _

 

_**ronnie: awe, you were alone?** _

 

Archie laughed at Veronica's text. She was always caring towards him. The love he felt for Veronica was the best feeling to him.

 

_**i don't think that was a problem baby** _

 

_**ronnie: what do you mean?** _

 

~

 

Veronica missed Archie just as much as he missed her. She had been extremely busy so sex hadn't been a huge problem for her but she still missed the feeling of him inside her.

 

Ronnie loved texting with Archie. There was always a flirty feeling to their messages.

 

When Archie sent the text saying it was a good thing Betty and Jughead weren't at the apartment, she couldn't help but get worried. She knew Archie would never cheat on her but Veronica was a self conscious person and it's not like Archie was bad looking.

 

She quickly sent a text asking what he meant.

 

_**what do you mean?** _

 

_**archiekins: i miss you ronnie. in many different ways** _

 

Veronica smirked at Archie's reply, getting the hint. The raven haired girl didn't know to much about Archie's alone times but she knew that he did touch himself. She had heard him in the shower many times when he thought she was asleep.

 

_**i don't think i follow...** _

 

Veronica was playing with fire but she wanted to have a little fun with her man.

 

_**archiekins: ronnie you know exactly what i'm talking about** _

 

_**i don't think i do ya know** _

 

_**archiekins: veronica**_

 

_**archibald** _

 

_**archiekins: you have no idea how hard i was all day yesterday at just the thought of you.** _

 

_**what were you thinking about baby?** _

 

**_archiekins: are we seriously doing this ronnie?_ **

 

**_tell me baby_ **

**_tell me what you did_ **

 

Veronica was slowly getting aroused by their conversation. She couldn't believe they were about to sext but she was definitely ready to do it. She was excited to do it.

 

Archie was silent for a few minutes probably processing what was happening. Veronica was slightly worried that Archie had changed his mind.

 

_**archiekins: i pictured fucking you from behind in the shower** _

 

_**damn archiekins** _

_**what else?** _

 

_**archiekins: i imagined it was your hand on my cock and balls, not mine** _

 

Veronica was getting aroused. There was no other way to put it. She could feel the wetness dampen her panties. Ronnie ran her hand across her stomach and down to the hem of her panties, dipping her fingers to touch her clit.

 

 **_archiekins: are you touching you_** **_rself baby? are you imagining it too?_ **

 

Veronica used her other hand to look at her phone, seeing the text message Archie sent. Ronnie couldn't take her hand away from her clit, it felt too good. The raven haired girl pressed the call button on Archie's contact.

 

"Baby." Archie groaned into the phone. Veronica could tell he was touching himself by the way his words came out.

 

"I can't stop, Archie." Veronica cried. "It's feels too good. I haven't felt this good since I last saw you. I can't ever wait this long again."

 

Veronica shoved two fingers inside her tight hole, thinking about how Archie's cock would stretch her if it was him inside of her and not her fingers.

 

After adding a third finger, Veronica curved them upwards hitting that sweet spot inside her core. For a moment she forgot about Archie being on the phone, it hit her when she heard the sounds of his hand slipping up and down his cock.

 

"You close, Archie?" Veronica asked, moving her fingers faster.

 

"I'm so close, Baby." Archie groaned in reply. "So fucking close. I wish I could come inside you, Baby. Let you feel my seed inside you and then let it slip back out again and down your thighs."

 

Veronica had never heard Archie be so dirty with his words. He was never confident in telling her exactly what he wanted. It was all she needed to be pushed over the edge.

 

"Fuck! I'm coming, Archie!" Veronica screamed in pleasure. "Fuck!"

 

Veronica's orgasm was the most powerful she had ever managed to give herself. She heard Archie grunt on the phone line, he had just reached his climax too.

 

After a few moments of silence, Archie finally spoke. "You there, Princess?"

 

"Yeah." Veronica breathed out, still coming down.

 

"We have to do that more often." Archie laughed, earning a giggle from Veronica.

 

"We do." Ronnie agreed. "I should probably go get cleaned up. I love you so much."

 

"I love you more."

 

_**fin** _


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica's first time together. Based on 1x13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this oneshot isn't as sexy as the others. I personally don't know from experience by I can imagine that having sex with someone new for the first time would be quite awkward so there's a lot of talking (not sexual talk) and asking questions and it's just a little awkward.

The walk back to the Pembrooke was quiet. Not a bad a quiet, a relaxed quiet. They were walking side by side, holding hands as they went.

 

The two teenagers knew exactly what they were gonna do when they reached their destination. They had been fighting off the sexual tension for weeks, waiting for the right time. That time was tonight.

 

"You know Ronnie, I think your voice gets even more beautiful every time I hear you sing." Archie stated, making Veronica blush.

 

"That's sweet, Archiekins." Veronica laughed in reply. Ronnie squeezed Archie's hand, slightly nervous at what was to come. Veronica had never been nervous at the thought of sex but Archie Andrews bought something out in her.

 

The continued their walk in comfortable silence, the town hall was only ten minutes away from the Pembrooke so it didn't take them long to get there.

 

"What about your mom?" Archie asked at they walked through the door, Veronica quietly closed the front door, not wanting to wake her mom.

 

"At this hour, after mixing her reds and whites at the Jubilee, she's no doubt sleeping soundly in the arms of Prince Valium." Veronica explained, looking straight into Archie's eyes.

 

They continued to walk down the hall, heading to Veronica's bedroom. Ronnie walked in first, moving out of the door way so Archie could enter the room. As soon as the door was shut, Veronica had Archie up against it. Their lips came together slowly at first before Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss heavier.

 

Archie reached behind and unzipped her dress as they both kicked off their shoes. Veronica started to unbutton Archie's shirt so he could pull it off. Veronica tugged at the hem of her boyfriend's undershirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

 

The redhead grabbed Veronica's waist, pulling her into him as he started to walk backwards towards her bed. She let out a quiet gasp when he lifted her up, placing her on the edge of the bed accidently catching her core on his growing erection. Their lips never parted.

 

Veronica finally broke their kiss so she could pull the front of her dress down, exposing her black bra. Archie couldn't take his eyes off her. Things had slowed down a bit, both teenagers more nervous than they could admit. Ronnie ran her hands up his abs and chest reaching his neck again.

 

"We've had this day with each other from the very beginning, Archiekins." Archie crashed his mouth against hers, pushing her back against the bed so he could hover over her.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Archie asked. Archie had only had sex a handful of times so he wasn't experienced at all. He knew Veronica was more experienced than him but he still needed to take care of her.

 

"I'm sure, Archie." Veronica smiled. "I want you."

 

Archie pulled her dress down her legs and off so he could admire her beauty. Veronica could feel herself blushing as Archie looked up and down her body. "You're beautiful."

 

Ronnie blushed hard. Nobody had ever made her blush during sex. Archie started to kiss along her stomach, foreplay was extremely important to Veronica and she figured it was to Archie too. "Can I... Um... Can I you know?" Archie stuttered, his face going bright red.

 

"Only if you want to." Veronica whispered in reply.

 

"I really want to." Archie chucked.

 

"I want you to."

 

Archie hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly dragging them down her legs. Veronica was embarrassingly wet. She knew Archie wouldn't care but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She turned her face into the pillows, hiding herself.

 

"Hey, don't hide from me." Archie said sweetly, placing his hand on her cheek. The redhead had been extremely aroused at how wet his girlfriend was for him. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Ronnie."

 

Archie experimentally ran his finger along Ronnie's slit making her moan in pleasure. He collected some of her wetness before he carefully pressed a finger inside. He could see she was trying to hold in her moans and he didn't want her to do that. He lowered his mouth to her clit so he could lightly such on it. Archie continued to carefully pleasure her until Veronica couldn't take the lightness of it anymore.

 

"Archie, I'm not gonna break." Veronica laughed. She loved how sweet Archie was being but she wanted to get off.

 

"I just don't want to hurt you."

 

"You won't." Archie listened to his girlfriend's words before he added another finger and attacked her with his mouth. Veronica was geting wetter by the second, her orgasm so close.

 

Archie removed his fingers from inside and replaced them with his tongue, pushing Veronica over the edge.

 

"Was that okay?" Archie asked as he wiped his mouth free of her juices. Veronica hummed in reply, she was so relaxed she didn't think she'd be able to move.

 

"That was incredible." Veronica sighed. She couldn't wait to have him inside her.

 

Archie went back to laying on top of her, pressing his clothed cock against her sensitive core. Veronica let out a groan at the feeling. She pulled Archie's head down so she could capture his lips with her own. Veronica licked the seem of his lips, asking for entrance. He happily let her in. Veronica reached down to his jeans and played with his button so she could get his pants off. Her movements were jerky as she pushed his pants down his hips, nervous but excited at what was about to happen.

 

Veronica managed to get his pants down to his shins before she wrapped her legs around his ass and flipped their positions. She sat on his stomach and Archie could feel her wetness soak his skin. He reached up to unclasp her bra so he could see he chest bare.

 

Ronnie climbed off Archie. She sat next to him on the bed and pulled his pants all the way off. Veronica could see Archie's cock straining against his boxers. She pulled at his boxers, sliding them down his legs. He was bigger than she expected, bigger than anyone she'd been with before.

 

"Spread your legs, Archiekins." Veronica laughed. It was still slightly awkward to tell him what to do but Archie still listened to her. He spread his legs so Veronica could kneel inbetween them.

 

"You don't have to do that." Archie gasped heavily when she wrapped her hand around the base of his length.

 

"I want to." Veronica purred. She moved her hand up his shaft, feeling him grow harder as she went. It was a little dry though.

 

"Ronnie." Archie breathed out. "Do you have any lube?"

 

Veronica laughed, stilling her hand. "Why would I have lube?"

 

"I don't know." Archie chuckled. "It's just a little dry."

 

Veronica pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, an idea going through her mind. She removed her hand from Archie's cock and put it between her own legs, collecting her wetness on her hand. Veronica placed her hand back on Archie's length, this time sliding it up and down with ease.

 

Archie let out a small groan when she sped up her hand, if she didn't stop, their night was going to be over very quickly.

 

"Veronica." Archie gasped, he was seconds away from coming and he needed her to stop. "Veronica, stop."

 

Veronica stopped her movements as so as she heard the words leave his mouth. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Am I not doing it right?"

 

"No! God no, you're doing it perfectly." Archie replied. "If you carried on, the night would be over too quickly."

 

Veronica looked at Archie with a confused face before realising what Archie meant. "Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

Out of nowhere, Archie gripped his girlfriend's hips and flipped her over so he could be on top again.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The redhead asked, leaving down so he could kiss her sweetly. "We don't have to go all the way."

 

Veronica smiled in awe at her boyfriend. No boy had ever been so kind and caring when it came to sex. It was always quick. Even her first time. Veronica wished she had met Archie before she lost her virginity. "I want you, Baby." Baby. That was new, and Archie loved it already. "Just go slow, I haven't done this in a while and you're, um, larger than what I'm used to."

 

Archie smirked at her words, he knew he wasn't small in size but he didn't think he was that big. Archie leaned down to kiss her again, this time deeper and more passionate. Veronica spread her legs open so Archie could get inbetween. Just as he started to line himself up, Veronica remembered that they needed to use protection.

 

"Condom!" She yelled, probably too loud. She really hoped her mom hadn't woken up.

 

"Fuck. Sorry." Archie sighed. "Ronnie, I don't have one."

 

"Good thing I do then." Veronica giggled. "What size?"

 

Archie blushed at the question. He didn't understand why he was embarrassed at his own penis to be honest. "What have you got?"

 

"Medium or large." Veronica replied, holding up two unopened boxes.

 

"Large."

 

Veronica teared open the box and pulled out a metallic square. "Do you want to do it?"

 

"Do you?"

 

"Sure." Veronica smiled, carefully ripping the condom packet. She took the rubber out of the packet before walking back over to her boyfriend so she could roll it down his cock. Archie's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling.

 

Once the condom was on, Archie sat up so he could lay Veronica down. "You ready?" The redhead asked, lining himself up.

 

"Yeah." Veronica breathed out. Archie slowly started to push in. When he was all the way in, he stopped so Veronica could get used to the feeling if him inside her. Archie hid his face in her neck, trying to keep still so he didn't end it all. "Move, Archie."

 

Archie steadily pulled out before he pushed back in with more force, Veronica moaned at the feeling. Archie continued his movements at a steady pace, not wanting to hurt her. "Is this okay?" Archie asked, barely taking a breath.

 

"Can you go a little harder?" Ronnie replied, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Archie followed her request, pulling out and then pushing back in harder. Soon enough, the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the gasps and groans of the teenagers and the sound of skin slapping together.

 

"That feels really good." Veronica moaned, pulling Archie closer.

 

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Archie gasped as he made a particularly hard thrust.

 

Veronica chucked at his words. She wasn't going to last much longer either. "It's okay."

 

Archie reached one hand to between their bodies so he could play with her clit, making her squirm beneath him. Veronica started to meet his thrusts, getting closer to her climax.

 

"I'm so close."

 

"I need you to come, Ronnie." Archie said, rubbing her clit furiously. Veronica's back arched in pleasure, finally being pushed over the edge.

 

"Archie!"

 

Archie thrust three more times into her before he released everything he had into the condom.

 

The redhead collapsed on top of her, both of them were completely spent.

 

"That was amazing." Veronica whispered, kissing him on the lips.

 

"It was." Archie smiled in response.

 

After they both got cleaned up, the two snuggled in bed, sleep over taking them.

 

**_fin_ **


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of a friends with benefits kind of relationship, Veronica finds herself eighteen and pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long but I hope y'all enjoy. The smut isn't too hard-core but there's a bit of dirty talk.

 It was mid-day in Riverdale and Archie really didn't want to get out of bed. He had to thought.

 

The redhead had made plans to meet up with Reggie for a work out and then lunch. Him and Veronica had gone pretty hard the night before so Archie was ridiculously tired.

 

The teenagers had decide that the night before would be last time they would be sexual with each other because they were both terrified of ruining their friendship.

 

Archie was lying on his bed, pillow over his head so he could block out the sunlight coming in through his window. He figured he should probably get up considering he was meeting Reggie in twenty minutes.

 

Just as Archie was getting out his bed, he heard his phone chime with a text message. It was from Ronnie.

 

**_Ron: I had fun last night but  you know we need to stop._ **

**_I know. I had fun too. I'll see_ _you later Ronnie_ **

**_Ron: See you later Archiekins_ **

 

Archie smiled at the messages. He was head over heals for that girl but he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

 

The redhead finally got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed in a shirt and his basketball shorts. He texted Reggie that he was on his way before jumping in his dad's truck and driving down the street.

 

"Hey Reg." Archie greeted as he walked into the gym.

 

"Arch, hey."

 

The two boys worked out for a couple of hours before finally deciding to get lunch. They walked down the street until they came across a small cafe they regularly visited.

 

"So, how's life with Ms McCoy?" Archie asked his best friend. Reggie and Josie hadn't been together for very long but they had been pining over each other for a while.

 

"Awesome. Really fucking awesome." Reggie smirked in reply.

 

"Yeah? And how's the sex?" Archie didn't normally ask his friends about their sex lives but things were different with Reggie. They always had been.

 

"The best I've had. Sex was never that interesting for me but then Josie came around." Reggie explained. "She's a minx, man."

 

"Josie McCoy is a minx? Well I never." Archie laughed.

 

"What about you? Anybody I should know about?" Reggie questioned, raising an eye brow.

 

Archie's face went blank. He probably shouldn't mention the fact that him and Veronica had been screwing the past couple of months. He could trust Reggie with his life but he was afraid of what Veronica would do if she knew he told Reggie about their sex life.

 

"There may be someone but I probably shouldn't say." Archie explained.

 

"You got a girlfriend, Andrews?"

 

Archie laughed at Reggie's words. "No. We've just been fucking, if I'm honest with you, Man."

 

"You, Archibald Andrews, have been fucking someone without being in a relationship. I thought you were against that." Reggie said, confusion lacing his voice.

 

"Dude. It's not just someone."

 

"Care to share?" Reggie asked. Archie thought about it for a second before deciding it would be okay for Reg to know.

 

"Veronica." Archie finally spoke. A look of shock crossed Reggie's face, finding it hard to believe what Archie was telling him.

 

"Veronica? As in Veronica Lodge? You've been casually fucking Veronica Lodge. Your best friend." Reggie was shocked.

 

The redhead blushed slightly at Reggie. "Yeah, Dude."

 

"Consider me shook."

 

~

 

Veronica Lodge was exhausted. Not just from the marathon sex she and Archie had the night before but from over working the whole week. She was so glad it was Saturday and didn't have to do anything for the day.

 

Well, she did have to go to Betty and Jughead's apartment for late lunch with them and Archie like she had promised but she could be lazy around them so it was okay.

 

She didn't get out of bed until noon but she actually had to get up and get ready for two o'clock.

 

Ronnie finally got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom so she could shower.

 

When Veronica got into the shower, she noticed her conditioner was empty so she hoped out the shower with a groan before going to her bathroom cabinet.

 

Veronica searched through her cabinet, trying to find her conditioner. Instead, she found an unopened box of tampons.

 

It didn't hit her straight away but when it did, she dropped the tampons to the floor, got dressed as quick as possible and went to the store.

 

She decided to drive to a store a few towns over just in case anyone she knew was at the only pharmacy in Riverdale.

 

She purchased three pregnancy tests. Veronica considered finding a public toilet to take the tests in but figure she could wait until she got home.

 

Once home, Veronica wasted no time in running to the bathroom. It was moments like that, she was glad she moved out of her parents place.

 

After she had peed on all three tests, she left them to sit for four minutes. Veronica had never been so anxious before in her life. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? Her parents would for sure kick her out of the family, Cheryl would kick her off the squad and then there was Archie. How the hell would she tell her best friend that he got her pregnant?

 

Veronica was brought out of her thoughts by her phone timer going off. She could finally see. The raven haired girl was so nervous to look, the tests were going to change her life one way or another.

 

When she finally found the courage to look, Veronica picked up the first white, plastic stick and turned it over.

 

Pregnant.

 

The teenager let out a sigh before checking the other two tests. They both said the same thing as the first one. Pregnant.

 

A stray tear started to fall down Veronica's face. Once one tear fell, she couldn't stop the rest. Ronnie sank to the ground as she cried.

 

Veronica felt like she sat on her bathroom floor and cried for hours when in reality it was only minutes. The girl heard her phone chime with a text message. It was from Betty.

 

**_B: Hey, V. I was wondering if you were still coming. Jug and Arch have already gone to get food._ **

 

Veronica read the message and began to cry harder. She didn't know if it was the mention of Archie's name or just the thought of being around him.

 

Veronica decided that she needed to pull herself together. She was strong, she could handle a baby on her own. There was no way Archie would want a kid at eighteen so she'd have to do it herself. She was going to be fine.

 

**_I'm just running late. On my way now_ **

 

The girl redid her make-up so it looked like she hadn't been crying. She could do this. She was going to tell Betty and everything was going to be fine.

 

~

 

She wasn't fine. As soon as she entered Betty and Jughead's apartment, she broke down.

 

"Veronica?" Betty gasped before running over to her bestfriend. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

 

"I-I-" Veronica stuttered. She could trust Betty with her life, she didn't understand why it was so difficult to trust her with the fact she was pregnant. "I'm pregnant."

 

Betty's face went blank. "You're pregnant? I thought you weren't dating anyone!"

 

"I'm not!" Veronica cried.

 

"So you had unprotected sex on a one night stand. That doesn't sound like you." Betty exclaimed.

 

"That's because it wasn't a one night stand." Ronnie whispered.

 

"Veronica, you're not making sense."

 

Veronica sat on the couch, refusing to make eye contact with Betty. "I was having casual sex with someone, Betty."

 

"And you trusted them to not use a condom? You told me before that you didn't even let Nick near you without one and you were together for five years."

 

"It's not like we were screwing for five years, Elizabeth. I got with Nick when I was eleven." Veronica snapped. She didn't need Betty's judgement.

 

"Yes, and you lost your virginity at fourteen so you were still screwing for two years." Betty growled. She loved Veronica but she was stupid for getting herself into this position.

 

"I don't need your judgement, Betty! I need your help!" Veronica yelled, standing up.

 

"How can I help if you won't tell me everything!" Betty yelled. She knew she should have gone easy on Ronnie for many reasons but Betty was mad. How could she have been so stupid?

 

"We forgot to use one, one time! Because I trust him with everything." Veronica was trying to tell Betty who the father was without having to actually say it.

 

"V..." Betty said pitifully. She still hadn't figured it out. Veronica knew the exact moment Betty figured it out. The look on the blondes face was a mix between confusion and anger. "There's only one person you trust with everything in this world."

 

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Veronica started to cry again, everything finally processing in her mind. She was pregnant with her best friends baby.

 

Betty pulled Ronnie into a tight hug, she was whispering soothing words into her ear to try and calm her down. "It's going to be okay."

 

The two girls stayed hugging on the couch until they heard the door to the apartment open and the sounds of two males laughing.

 

Betty and Veronica pulled apart. Veronica's eyes were puffy and bright red and Archie noticed straight away. "Ronnie? What's wrong?"

 

Veronica said nothing.

 

"Jug, I think we should go to the bedroom and let them talk." Betty explained to her boyfriend before grabbing his hand and leaving Archie and Veronica in the living room alone.

 

"Is everything okay, Ronnie?" Archie asked as he sat next to her.

 

"No." Veronica sighed. "I'm pregnant, Archie."

 

Archie didn't know how to respond. He was going to be a father? He always thought he and Ronnie were safe during sex but clearly not. He could tell she wasn't excited about the news but he loved her and he loved their baby.

 

"You're pregnant?"

 

"Yes and you're the father. I get that we're young and you probably don't want a baby so I totally understand if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby." Veronica babled. How could she think he wouldn't want to be a part of the baby's life?

 

"Of course I want to be a part of their life." Archie replied. "I want to be apart of yours too."

 

"You do?"

 

'Veronica, I've been in love with you since I was twelve."

 

"You have?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But we're eighteen years old. We can't have a baby, Archie. We're not even dating!" Veronica began to ramble again.

 

"Veronica. I love you. Now shut up and kiss me." Archie said, before pulling her into his lap.

 

He wasted no time in attaching his lips to hers, pulling her body as close as possible to his. "Archie." Veronica groaned into his mouth. Archie used it as an opportunity to push his tongue inside.

 

Veronica finally melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about Betty and Jughead?" Veronica managed to ask when they broke for air.

 

"I'll be quick." Archie replied before planting his already swollen lips on her neck. He knew all the right places to make her go crazy. Veronica's head fell back when she felt him suck on her neck, no doubt leaving a love bite.

 

"Just what every girl wants to hear, Archiekins." Veronica laughed before pushing his head away from her. "Fuck me."

 

Archie eyes changed colour to black in lust. She knew exactly how to make him lose control. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

 

"Then what are you waiting for?"

 

Archie slammed his mouth back to hers, pulling her skirt up in the process. This really was going to be quick.

 

Veronica reached down to his belt buckle and began to undo it. She could feel him straining against the material of his pants and boxers. She purposely rubbed against her hand against his erection, making him groan.

 

Once his belt was open, she popped open his button before reaching in and pulling his length out. Archie was running his fingers over the fabric of her panties, feeling her wetness soak them.

 

"You ready?" Archie asked as he pushed her panties to the side.

 

"Do it." And he did. Archie grabbed his cock and roughly pushed inside. Veronica let out a moan that was probably too loud but she didn't care. "Shit, Arch."

 

Veronica grabbed on to his shoulders before lifting herself off his erection. "Faster, Ronnie." Archie growled as she set a slow pace. He didn't want soft and sweet, he wanted hard and rough. And he knew she did too.

 

Veronica began to bounce on Archie. She gripped his hair impossibly hard and smashed their lips together. Archie grabbed her hips, guiding her movements.

 

"You gotta come, Ron." Archie gasped after a particularly hard thrust. He was nearing the edge and he wanted to get there with her. "Fuck."

 

"I'm so close!" Veronica cried.

 

Archie moved his lips back to her neck, knowing exactly how to get her off. He sucked hard underneath her ear, finally pushing her over the edge.

 

"Yes!" Ronnie almost screamed. She always had powerful orgasms with Archie but that was normally after hours of teasing not a literal quick fuck.

 

"Veronica!"

 

Ronnie collapsed on top of Archie. They came down together, cuddled up on the couch. They probably should have go cleaned up but they were both spent.

 

In the other room, Betty and Jughead had the television on at full volume, drowning out the sounds of their best friends having sex on their couch.

 

"Did they forget we're in here?" Jughead asked, completely traumatized.

 

"Probably not." Betty sighed in reply. "They can buy us a new couch."

 

~

 

And they did buy a new couch. Along with everything a baby needs. The eighteen year olds finally decided to give into their feelings and be together so they could raise a their baby together.

 

Seven months after Veronica and Archie found out they were going to be parents, Ethan Archibald Andrews screamed his way into the world. He had his mom's dark hair but he was a spit of his dad.

 

Archie had never been more proud the day his son was born.

 

Veronica Cecilia Lodge (soon to be Andrews) and Ethan Archibald Andrews were the only two people he needed in life.

 

**_fin_ **


	7. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie gets bitten by a strange animal like creature on his way home from Veronica's house. He assumes it was a wild animal until he starts to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Anal sex

 Archie always walked home on his own. He and Veronica had to make the most of parents not being home so they could have some alone time. That night hadn't been any different.

 

Hermione had a late shift at Pop's so the two teenagers made love all over the Pembrooke for a good four hours, only taking breaks to eat, drink and change condom's.

 

It was now eleven at night and Archie was walking home, his curfew was half past ten so his dad was most likely pissed with him.

 

As he was walking through the dark and empty streets of Riverdale, he heard footsteps behind him. His instinct was to turn straight around but he carried on walking, wanting to get home as quick as possible.

 

The redhead continued to walk speedily down the street, he was nearly home.

 

Out of nowhere, the redhead saw what looked like a small bear on its hind legs right in front of him. He couldn't figure our exactly what it was but he stopped walking and just stood still.

 

The creature jumped at him, making him fall on to the floor. He felt teeth at his neck as he struggles to get away. He then felt something sink into his neck. It felt like little needles piercing his skin.

 

_What was happening?_

 

All of a sudden, the creature was off him and he heard the sound of a car door shutting.

 

"Archie? Are you okay, Son?" It was Sheriff Keller. The man walked over to the redheaded boy, pulling him up off the ground.

 

"I'm fine." Archie replied, his hand going to his neck. When he pulled it away there was blood on his hand. "What was that?"

 

"I'm not sure." The Sheriff said honestly. "Do you need a ride home?"

 

The boy nodded, not wanting to walk anymore.

 

Once they got to the Andrews' house, Fred was already waiting outside, anger and worry laced his face. "Where have you been?" Fred almost growled when Archie reached him.

 

"Can we just go inside?" Archie pleaded. "Thank you, Mr Keller."

 

The two Andrews men walked inside the house. As soon as they did? Archie sank down on the couch. The bleeding on his neck had finally stopped.

 

"Your curfew is ten thirty. Where were you?" Fred scolded, wanting to know exactly where his son had been.

 

Archie looked at his father. Was he really about to tell his dad that he was having sex with his girlfriend for four hours?

 

"Dad..." Archie mumbled, not looking at his father.

 

"No seriously, where the hell were you?"

 

Archie groaned. So his dad was really going to go there. Was he serious? Surely his dad had an idea of what he was doing. "I was with Ronnie." Archie explained. "Hermione had a late shift at Pop's, so I went over to Veronica's."

 

Fred listened to his son's words, still not figuring out what they had been doing. "And whatever you were doing was more important than being home on time?"

 

"We got caught up, Dad." Archie whispered. That's when it hit Fred. What did teenagers do when they were alone in a house.

 

"Oh." Is all Fred said. Archie's face went bright red, he didn't know what to say. "When did that start?"

 

"Like a year ago. When we first got together." Archie explained. Archie and Veronica had sex for the the first time when they were only four weeks into their relationship. They had trusted each other enough to go the full way.

 

"That's a long time, Arch. You could have told me."

 

"I know. I was just scared you were gonna judge me." Archie whispered.

 

"Why would I judge you?" His dad asked. "I was a sixteen year old boy once too."

 

Archie looked at his dad and smiled. He knew deep down his dad would never judge him for anything.

 

A sudden rush of nausea hit Archie. All the blood rushed away from his face as the bile rised in his throat. "Are you okay?"

 

Archie ran for the bathroom. He was about to vomit. After he was sick and had cleaned himself up a little, he looked in the mirror noticing the two tiny marks from his neck had disappeared. All that was left was dried blood. His temperature had also dropped rapidly, he was now stone cold.

 

"What's happening to me?"

 

~

 

 _**Seven Days La** _ _**ter** _

 

Veronica Lodge was in a bad mood, a really bad mood. Archie had been acting so strange the past week and she just wanted to know why but the little shit (she loved him really) was avoiding her.

 

Veronica was also horny. Extremely horny. which always put her in a bad mood. Her and Archie normally had sex dates four times a week but this week they had none. She had tried masturbating but nothing felt the same as having her boyfriend inside her.

 

She had no idea what was up Archie's ass but she was pissed with him.

 

"Has anyone seen my little fucker of a boyfriend?" Veronica asked as she walked into the student lounge, the anger was evident in her tone.

 

"I was in his last class. Why?" Kevin asked. "What's he done now?"

 

"You really wanna know?" Veronica replied. She didn't care if they knew but they probably wouldn't want to once they found out why she was so pissed.

 

"Yeah, we do." Betty cut in.

 

"He's been avoiding me for some reason and we haven't had sex in seven days. I'm dying here."

 

Betty and Kevin burst out laughing.

 

"It's not funny!"

 

"It is a little bit, V." Betty chuckled. "Have you texted him?" Veronica nodded. "Maybe you should just show up at his house and demand answers.

 

That was exactly what she was going to do.

 

~

 

It was seven at night when Veronica knocked on the door of the Andrews house. It was Fred who answered the door.

 

"Hi, Veronica." Mr Andrews greeted. "What can I do for you?"

 

"Is Archie home?" Veronica asked.

 

"He's in his room. Hasn't been very well this week." Fred explained, letting Ronnie into the house. Veronica felt bad for thinking about sex before she thought about her boyfriend's health.

 

The raven-haired girl made her way up the stairs to where she knew Archie's room was. She knocked once and got no answer so she pushed the door open. Archie was curled up his bed shaking.

 

"Baby?" Veronica said, walking over to Archie. "Archiekins, what's wrong?"

 

Veronica was getting worried. He looked paler than a ghost and his eyes were extremely blood shot.

 

"What's happening to me?" He cried out. Ronnie grabbed his face at looked into his eyes.

 

No. This couldn't be happening.

 

Everyone knew about the supernatural that was in Greendale. Vampires were not unheard of.

 

"Baby, look at me." Veronica asked, pulling his face to look at her. "Did you get bitten?"

 

"Last Friday." He managed to get out. "I thought it was an animal."

 

"We're gonna get you through this."

 

And they did. Veronica had an aunt from Greendale who knew all about the supernatural. She helped Archie get to terms with being a Vampire. The thirst for blood was the hardest, he had gotten a little too close to Veronica one night. They had stayed away from sex because Veronica knew he'd have the urge to bite her (and most likely accidently kill her) once his cock entered her body. Archie had to go hunting in the woods every night for food which proved to be pretty difficult to do without his dad noticing.

 

~

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

 

"I need you." Archie groaned, sucking at her neck. "I need you so fucking bad."

 

"We can't." Veronica whined, she didn't want him to lose control and either make her a vampire too or even end up draining her by accident. "Baby, we _can't_."

 

"I haven't had you in so long. I need to fuck you."

 

Archie got like that a lot. He would be extremely horny and try to seduce her. He knew the risks but when he got into the state of arousal, he just didn't care.

 

"You think I like this? I haven't had sex either!" Veronica tried not to get angry with him because it wasn't his fault. He was so new to this. There had been times when she'd walked in on him furiously humping his bed but he couldn't get off unless he was balls deep inside something. "And look at you! Your hair is slightly darker, you skin is paler, even your fucking body has gotten more muscular! I want to jump your bones but I can't! Because you might kill me." She whispered the last bit, finally breaking down.

 

"I won't hurt you, Ronnie. I'd _never_ hurt you." Archie said, meaning every word.

 

"You can't know that." Veronica smiled sadly.

 

"Are we ever going to be able to be together again?" Archie asked. "I don't want you to have to wait for me, Baby. You should be able to have sex."

 

"The only person I want to have sex with is you." Veronica explained. It was the truth. She would never even dream of having sex with anyone but Archie. "We're gonna figure this out. I'm gonna do some research and we're gonna have amazing sex."

 

~

 

Veronica did a lot of research on sex for vampires. It was as silly as it sounded. She found virtually nothing on the topic, there just wasn't any way for them to make love.

 

She didn't give up though and eventually she came across an article on a website that may be helpful. Anal sex. Veronica Lodge had never seen the appeal of anal, all she could think about was it hurting. Her and Archie hadn't spoke about it before but Veronica really didn't even want to try it.

 

Veronica eventually gave up on searching and decided they would just never have sex again. As much as she loved sex with Archie, she wasn't going to die for it.

 

Just as she was about to close her laptop, she saw an article.

 

**How to stop a vampire from draining you during sex**

 

Veronica clicked on the link and read it through. Maybe she could make this work.

 

~

 

It was a late Friday night, Fred was away on business for the weekend so Veronica and Archie were cuddling on the couch, Archie spooning Ronnie, watching a scary movie.

 

Veronica was surprised at how comfortable Archie still was. He was a lot colder and slightly harder with muscle but she still loved to cuddle.

 

"Baby, I think I have an idea." Veronica said, turning her head to look at her boyfriend in the eyes. His now fully black eyes. Sometimes Veronica didn't understand how nobody could tell Archie had changed. She sure could. They planned to tell everyone eventually but not yet. Not until they fully understood everything.

 

"You do?" Archie replied.

 

"Yeah. It's not something I'd ever consider if we weren't in this situation and I'm not sure if you'll even be into it." Ronnie explained, sitting up.

 

"It's okay, Baby." Archie cooed before he sat up aswell. "I'm not gonna be disgusted by anything you say."

 

"I was reading something and it said that anal sex doesn't release the hormones that makes you go crazy like vaginal sex would. I thought maybe we could try it."

 

"You, Veronica Lodge, want to try anal sex?" Archie questioned, chuckling. "You'd actually let me put it up your ass?"

 

Veronica shyed away. She didn't want it to be a big deal, she just wanted to feel him again. Another article had said that if he lost control and bit her, if she could get a grip on his testicles and squeeze as hard as possible, he'd release her. She was ready to try.

 

"I want to feel you again."

 

"I want to feel you too. I can make you feel so good." Archie whispered, attaching his mouth to her neck. Archie suddenly picked Veronica up so he could take her to the bedroom.

 

Once he got Veronica layed out on the bed, he started to undress her. He climbed on top of her, lovingly kissing her lips. They hadn't been this close in so long and it was incredible.

 

When Ronnie was down to her underwear, Archie turned her on to all fours so he had perfect access. He pulled down her panties, showing both her entrances.

 

Archie wasted no time in running his tongue across her asshole, the smell of her core was strong and he was struggling to stay in control. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to keep going but they couldn't stop now.

 

The redhead continued to eat out her ass, pulling moans from deep in her throat. "How the fuck do you know how to do this?" Veronica moaned to her beau.

 

"I've always wanted to try anal so I watched some porn." Archie laughed.

 

Veronica gasped in response. "Archie Andrews! I knew you were an ass guy but I never knew you wanted to stick your dick in my ass."

 

"Learn something new every day, Babe." Archie went back to what he was doing, making her moan and squirm. The smell of her was becoming so intense as he ate her out, he needed to fuck her before he fucked everything up.

 

Archie reached into his draw and pulled out some lube. "I need to fuck you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

Archie removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He grabbed the lube and and squirted a good amount into his hand. He rubbed it again his fingers, warning it up. Archie didn't wait long before running his wet fingers along her puckered hole, slipping one inside. She was so tight. Tighter than anything he had ever felt before.

 

The redhead added another digit, slowly stretching her open. "Fuck." Veronica cursed, feeling her ass being stretched. "Archie I'm ready." Archie didn't want to rush into anything because anal sex would be painful if not done correctly so he ignored her words and started to scissor her walls.

 

"Archie please!" Veronica cried out, wanting to feel everything he had to give her. "Fuck me!"

 

Archie reached for a condom and the lube before he pulled his boxers down. He rolled the condom on as soon as his cock was free, not wanting to wait any longer. Archie spread lube around his cock and adding more to her hole before lining himself up. "Last chance to stop, Veronica. Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure." With that he slowly started to push the head of his erection in. Archie needed her to relax her muscles for him to get all the way in. He reached around for her clit, slightly pressing his finger against it so she would relax.

 

"Stop tensing, Ronnie. Relax." Archie said through gritted teeth as he got more of his length inside her.

 

"It hurts!" Veronica shouted in reply, trying her hardest to relax her ass. Archie knew what to do. He had to quickly ram himself inside her so her butt would relax.

 

The redhead whispered an apology under his bed before grabbing her hips and slamming inside. "Fuck!" Veronica cried out, she had never felt pain like that before.

 

"It'll feel good soon, Baby." He assured as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Archie leaned over Veronica back, placing sweet kisses along the back of her neck. The urge to bite her was there but it wasn't strong.

 

The redhead pulled out so all that was left inside her was his tip. He added more lube to his cock before pushing back in. Her body was starting to relax and get used to him so it was easier for him to fuck her.

 

Veronica finally let out a quiet moan of pleasure when he finally pushed back in. His fingers on her clit sped up a little, pulling more moans out of the girls mouth.

 

Archie started to slam his hips into his girlfriend, slowly starting to lose control. They hadn't had sex in almost four months and he needed her more than ever.

 

"It feels so good." Veronica moaned, hiding her head in the pillow. Archie was still lent over her, closer than ever. His chest was flush against her back. "Harder."

 

His teeth started to scrape her neck as his thrusts got more powerful, Archie's control was slipping away, Veronica had told him he wouldn't feel like this. They should have never started this and they definitely couldn't stop now.

 

Archie's grip on Veronica's hips got painfully tighter, Archie was slamming into her so hard, the only sounds in the room were the cries of Veronica and the sound of his pelvis hitting her ass.

 

"I need to." Archie growled. "I just need to." His mouth started to suck on part of neck, getting it warm and wet.

 

"Do it." Veronica replied. All she could think about was how amazing he felt inside her ass. How amazing his fingers felt on her clit. "Bite me, Archie. Make me yours."

 

"You're so fucking tight." Archie knew it was a bad idea but all he could think about was tasting her. Tasting her sweet blood whilst fucking her. He wasted no time in sinking his teeth into her beautiful neck. The feeling of him marking her was so powerful, Veronica's legs gave out when her orgasm shot through her. The girl screamed in pleasure, never feeling anything like it before.

 

He sped up his thrusts as he drank from her. The more blood he took from his girlfriend, the closer his orgasm got. Veronica was starting to grow week from her orgasm and from the loss of blood. He needed to stop.

 

Archie finally reached his climax after a partially hard thrust. His teeth sank deeper into her neck as he came, the pleasure too intense.

 

"Archie stop." Veronica whispered, she was starting to lose consciousness. She just about had enough energy to reached behind her and grab his balls, squeezing hard enough to hurt him. Archie detached his teeth from her neck and flung away, pulling out of her ass.

 

He fell to floor, trying to get calm. Veronica managed to sit up to see her boyfriend sat down, cock still hard and blood dripping down his chin.

 

Veronica lightly touched her neck, she could feel the blood running down her neck. Shit. What had they done?

 

She was going to turn.

 

**_tbc_ **


	8. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Archie and Veronica almost get caught by Fred or Hermione, and one time they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write lol. I want Varchie to get caught out in the show.

ONE (Fred)

 

Veronica had never made any kind of effort to get to know her previous boyfriends parents. Archie and Fred were different. Fred actually seemed to like Veronica.

 

The three made it a new tradition to have a movie night on Sunday's. Each week, they took it in turns to pick the movie, this week it was Ronnie's turn so they were watching IT.

 

Veronica only picked scary movies so she had an excuse to cuddle up to her boyfriend when Fred was in the room.

 

Archie never cared about his dad seeing them kissing and cuddling but for some reason, Veronica was completely against any kind of PDA. Scary movies were the exception.

 

They were currently laying on the couch, under a blanket. The film was half way through and Veronica was already so over it. Every time the clown appeared on the screen, Veronica would let out a squeal and hide her face in Archie's neck.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, Veronica." Fred started, letting out a laugh. "Why did you pick this movie? You're clearly scared."

 

Veronica removed her face from Archie's neck, looking to Fred. "I was told it's a good movie." She lied.

 

The two men chuckled at her words. "She's lying, Dad. It's just an excuse to be so close to me."

 

"Archie!" Veronica scolded, hitting him on the head. "That is not true!"

 

"Sure it's not."

 

Fred looked to his son and saw how happy he looked. All the man could do was smile.

 

The three went back to watching the movie, Veronica eventually gave up on watching it and just burried her head into her boyfriend. She would eventually fall asleep.

 

She was nearly asleep when she felt wet fingers slide across her stomach. The raven haired girl lifted her head up to see Archie smirking. What was he playing at?

 

"What are you doing?" Veronica whispered so only Archie could hear. He started to run his fingers further down her stomach and into her (technically they were his) sweatpants.

 

Archie ignored her words and pushed his fingers into her panties. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Fred was literally meters away from them!

 

Veronica bit on her bottom lip, trying to keep the noises inside when he started to rub her clit.

 

He had done this plenty of times. Not with anyone else around but he knew how much she loved getting fingered by him.

 

Archie sped up his movements, which made it harder for Veronica to stay quiet. "Archie." She whimpered.

 

The redhead ran his two fingers down her slit before easily pushing them inside.

 

Veronica hid her head once again into his neck, trying but not succeeding in keeping her moans in. Archie rubbed his fingers against her soft spot, making Veronica keen in pleasure. She gripped his arm and began to thrust up against his fingers.

 

"That's it, Princess." Archie purred into her ear, pushing her over the edge. Veronica couldn't keep in the sounds of her pleasure as her orgasm hit. The feeling was too powerful. She let out a quiet moan, catching the attention of Fred.

 

"Is everything okay, Veronica?" Fred asked, looking towards his son and herself.

 

"Yeah, the movie just made me jump." Fred nodded at her words, believing them. "I hate you." Ronnie growled to her boyfriend.

 

"Really? Is that why your come is all over my hand?"

 

~

 

TWO (Hermione)

 

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in Riverdale. Archie and Veronica hadn't been home from school long but they were now sat on the couch making out.

 

Archie had gone to the Pembrooke so the young couple could work on their science project but instead, Veronica found herself on her boyfriends lap.

 

It wasn't the first time the young couple had completely ditched homework for making out. They did regularly.

 

Hermione was home from her shift at Pop's yet, so Veronica started to grind her hips against his. Archie gripped her neck, pulling her mouth away from his.

 

"What are you doing?" Archie growled. Veronica knew exactly what it did to him when she circled her hips against his.

 

"Making you feel good, Baby." Veronica purred in reply before smashing her lips onto his. Archie grabbed her hips so he could thrust up against her.

 

Veronica smiled at the feeling of his erection against her core. The way he reacted to her body always made Veronica feel good.

 

Ronnie placed her lips on her boyfriends neck, sucking and biting his skin. Archie lifted up her skirt so he could see her clothed core rubbing against him.

 

"Keep going, Baby." Archie groaned, not taking his eyes off her moving hips. "When's your mom coming home?"

 

Veronica stilled her hips. "Can we not talk about my mom, right now."

 

Archie chuckled before pushing her back so her hips were pressed against his dick once more. The redhead played with the button of his pants, undoing them. He pulled his pants down slightly, just so the only thing covering his erection was his boxers.

 

Veronica pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before running her hand over Archie's cock. "You're so hard."

 

"Understatement of the year."

 

The raven haired girl giggled before moving forward and sitting on his length again. She wasted no time in starting to grind against him. Pulling moans out of them both.

 

The two grinded and made out on the couch for what felt like hours to them, Veronica was getting wetter by the second and she was beginning to soak her own panties plus Archie's boxers.

 

"Baby, I'm gonna come if we don't stop." Archie keened. He preferred not to come in his boxers because it was extremely messy and his dad always questioned why he was doing his own laundry but it wasn't everyday he had his beautiful girlfriend rubbing herself on his lap so he let it slide.

 

"I'm close too, Archiekins." Veronica whimpered, pressing her crotch harder into his.

 

Just as the young lovers were about to reach their pleasure, the knob of the front door started to turn, signalling Hermione's return.

 

Veronica through herself off Archie, pulling her skirt down in the process. She grabbed a random school book while Archie buttoned his pants in record time and placed a pillow on his lap.

 

When Hermione walked through the door, she saw her daughter and Archie study on the couch. "Hey, Kids. How were your day's?"

 

~

 

THREE (Fred)

 

Morning with Ronnie were always Archie's favourites. He loved waking up in her arms, feeling her warm body around him.

 

They were currently in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for them both. Veronica was dressed in his Riverdale Athletics sweatshirt and a pair of sleep shorts. Archie was in a t-shirt and boxers.

 

Veronica was sat on one of the counters, singing and watching her hunk of a boyfriend cook. She was facing his back so as he was moving his hips to the beat of the music, she had perfect view of his ass.

 

"Mm, nice dancing, Baby." Veronica giggled, making Archie turn around. "Makes your ass look really good."

 

"Would you like to come cook?" Archie asked, walking closer to her. Archie stood inbetween her legs before giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

 

"You're doing such a great job." Ronnie purred in his ear. She scooted herself to the edge of the counter and pulled herself off so she was standing in the floor.

 

Veronica grasped Archie's side, switching their positions. The young girl placed a kiss on her boyfriends cheek, then his lips, down to his neck. She placed a few kisses around his collar bone where the neck of his shirt was. Veronica lifted the hem of the material, pulling it over his head. "What are you doing?" Ronnie ignored his question, kissing down his chest and abs. She felt his stomach contracting as her lips touched the skin. Veronica got onto her knees so she could kiss down his navel and get to what she really wanted to put her mouth on.

 

She wasted no time in pulling down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. "Baby." Archie whispered as she enclosed her hand around him.

 

Veronica wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking him into her mouth. Her left hand rested against his stomach, her right playing with his balls. Veronica bobbed her head up and down on his cock, taking it in as far as she could.

 

Archie gripped the counter impossibly tight, eyes rolling back into his head. "Fuck, Ronnie." Archie cried out when he felt the head of his length hit the back of her throat.

 

Veronica had never been a huge fan of blowjobs but she made an exception for Archie. She moved her right hand from his balls and up to the shaft of his cock, slowly pumping it as she took his erection further down her throat.

 

"Veronica." Archie moaned as he grip her hair between his fingers. He was losing control extremely fast. "I'm gonna come, Baby."

 

Archie held Veronica's head so he could begin to thrust into her mouth. He was so close to his release.

 

As Archie continued to thrust into his girlfriend's mouth, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The redhead turned his head to look behind him. His dad was there.

 

Thankfully, Veronica was out of sight so his dad had no idea what was going on.

 

Fred stoped in the door way of the kitchen, wondering why his son was standing shirtless in the kitchen. "Where's Veronica? I thought she stayed last night."

 

"She's still in bed, Dad." Archie lied. She definitely wasn't in bed. She was on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

 

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm going for a shower, be sensible." Fred explained before walking away.

 

Archie let out a sigh when his dad had finally left the room. "Fuck, that was close."

 

"Yes, it was." Veronica replied after she took his length out of her mouth. "Now let's make you come."

 

~

 

FOUR (Hermione)

 

Archie and Veronica we're very rarely apart. They were together at school and at home constantly.  They were obsessed with each other.

 

They didn't just have sex though. They did plenty of other things, sex was just the highest on their list.

 

You can't blame them though, both teenagers were extremely attractive so it wasn't a surprise that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

 

It had been a couple of nights since they were last together so the two were hungry for the chance to be intimate again.

 

Veronica had already planned for Archie to go to the Pembrooke after school, she just hoped her mom wasn't going to be at home.

 

Once the two arrived at the apartment, they entered the room laughing at each others words. Unfortunately, Hermione was sat on the couch reading. Veronica sighed at the sight of her mother. She really wanted, no needed, Archie.

 

"Hey, Mom." Veronica greeted, grabbing Archie's hand and pulling him closer.

 

"Good afternoon, Ronnie. Archie." Hermione replied, taking her eyes of the pages of her book. Archie smiled at the older woman, trying to be polite.

 

"We're just going to go to my room." Veronica explained as she started to drag Archie to her bedroom.

 

"Why are you going in there?" Hermione asked her daughter. She had a look of disapproval on her face, clearly knowing what happened when the two were alone with a bed.

 

"To study." Veronica lied.

 

"Why can't you study out here?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Veronica groaned at her mother's words, getting frustrated.

 

"Because all my books are in my room, Mom."

 

"Fine but keep the door open."

 

Veronica almost squealed when her mom finally gave in. Her mother didn't specify how open the door had to be.

 

When Archie and Veronica got the purple painted room, it didn't take them long for Archie to be hovering over her on the bed.

 

"Mm, I missed you." Veronica said, smiling into their kisses.

 

"Is this really a good idea?" Archie asked seriously. He really didn't want them to get caught.

 

"Archie, I haven't had you inside me in five days. I need you." Veronica pleaded. Her mom never came into her room and checked on her before so why would that time be any different?

 

"You sure your mom won't come in?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

That's all Archie needed to be convinced. He hopped off the bed so he could removed his shirt and pants.  When he had the material off his body, he slowly edged his boxers down his hips. His manhood was already at half mass, just from the thought of being inside his beautiful girl.

 

"Excited, Baby?" Ronnie smirked, making Archie blush. The redhead didn't reply, but instead crawled back onto the bed and over to her. Veronica was still fully dressed and Archie didn't like that. He was completely nude yet she had every piece of clothing still on.

 

Archie didn't wait long to get her clothes off. He reached behind to her neck and unzipped her dress before pulling it over her head. Veronica had on a lacy, black one-piece on underneath. She knew how much Archie loved seeing her in lingerie.

 

The young man didn't bother taking her underwear off. He just pushed the pantie piece to the side before pushing the head of his cock inside. "Fuck." Veronica cried, wrapping her legs around his waist. Once Archie had himself pushed all the way inside, he braced his hands on the pillows so he could begin to thrust in and out of Veronica's tight core.

 

Archie attached his lips to Veronica's neck as he fucked her. Veronica had her eyes tightly shut, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure she was receiving.

 

The redhead set a punishing pace, pulling many different sounds out of Veronica's throat. "You're so tight, Baby." Archie growled, speeding up his movements.

 

Veronica cried out in reply. She wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't slow down. Ronnie started to move her fingers down Archie's back, scratching as she went. Back scratching was one of Archie's kinks and she was happy to do it. Archie paused his movements at the feeling of her nails scrapping across his skin. She had to be careful not to make him bleed as the last time that happened, they had a very interesting talk from Fred. 

 

"I'll come if you don't stop, Ronnie." Archie groaned, picking up his pace again.

 

"I want you to come."

 

Archie moaned at her reply. He was thrusting so hard, he was definitely going to leave bruises on them both.

 

"Veronica Lodge, I told you to leave the door open." The familiar voice of Hermione Lodge spoke as she walked into Veronica's bedroom. The young couple were too caught up in their pleasure to realise what had happened.

 

It wasn't until Veronica opened her eyes that she realised her mom was standing in the room. "Shit! Mom!"

 

Archie stopped thrusting so he could look behind. He went beat red and pulled out quickly when he saw Mrs Lodge standing there. Archie and Veronica quickly got under the comforter, hiding their naked body's. "Are you two serious?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

 

"Can you leave please, Mom." Veronica snapped. She was embarrassed at how her mother had just found them.

 

"I want you both to get dressed and see me in the living room." Hermione explained as she left the room. She walked down the hall way and into the living room where she picked up her cell phone to ring Fred Andrews.

 

 _"Fred Andrews speaking."_ He said into the phone.

 

"Hi Fred, it's Hermione." She replied.

 

_"Hermione? What can I do for you?"_

 

"You can come pick up your son."

 

_"Is everything okay?"_

 

"Everything is fine." Hermione started. "You do owe me fifty dollars though."

 

 _"What for?"_ Fred asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

 

"I just walked into my daughters bedroom to find your son bare ass naked and having sex with Veronica."

 

_"I'm on my way."_

 

_**fin** _


	9. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fat shamed by people at school, Archie shows Veronica how beautiful she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's taken so long. I had something completely different planned but it just wasn't happening so I scrapped it and started this. Thank you all for being so patient.

It had been eight weeks since Ethan Andrews had been born. Archie and Veronica we're finally settled in their own little appartment and they had finally gotten their baby son into a routine.

 

Archie had gone back to school when Ethan hit one month old. He didn't want to but Veronica insisted that at least one of Ethan's parents should be educated.

 

It wasn't that Veronica didn't plan to go back to school, she did, but Ethan was her main priority. He was Archie's too but he did agree with Veronica. The redhead was only in school for a couple hours a day so he could give Ronnie a break once he got home.

 

The teenagers were so grateful for Fred and Hermione's help. Hiram had completely disowned Veronica once he found out about the baby. Even from jail, he knew everything. It didn't bother Veronica though, she was glad her father was nowhere near Ethan and Archie.

 

It was currently a Wednesday afternoon and Veronica was bored out of her mind. Archie was at school and Ethan was sleeping. There was only so much she could do alone.

 

_When_ _are you coming home?_ _I'm bored and_ _I_ _miss_ _you._

 

Veronica knew she probably shouldn't guilt Archie but she really did miss him.

 

_Archiekins: I miss you too_ , _baby but_ _I've_ _still_ _got_ _a_ _couple_ _hours_ _left._

 

_I_ _wish_ _I_ _could_ _be_ _there_

 

_Archiekins: Ethan_ _needs_ _you_ _more_ _than me, Ronnie._

 

_I know but_ _I_ _want to_ _come_ _back_ _._

 

_Archiekins_ _: I gotta go_ _Ronnie_ _._ _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _around_ _three._

 

Veronica sighed at her boyfriends reply. She knew he was just trying to protect her but she could take care of herself. Childcare wasn't a problem either. Hermione had offered to take Ethan anytime they wanted so when Veronica went to school, Ethan could spend the day with her mom.

 

The only thing keeping Veronica at home was the fact that she didn't want to leave Ethan yet. She knew she needed to eventually though.

 

Veronica leaned her head back against the couch and groaned. She was fed up of watching day time television all day. Just as she was about to turn the tv off, Veronica heard the familiar cries of her baby boy.

 

She got off the couch and walked down the small hallway to Ethan's nursery. 

 

"Hey, sweet boy." Veronica whispered when she got to his crib. The little boy stopped crying as soon as he saw his mom. "You have a good nap?"

 

The little boy cooed when he heard Veronica's voice. Ronnie walked over to the chair in the corner of Ethan's nursery so she could feed him. Veronica hadn't planned to breast feed at first but she decided she wanted to make sure her son was as healthy as he could be.

 

Ethan waisted no time in latching onto her nipple when it was placed in his mouth. Veronica leant back in the chair, both mom and baby slowly falling asleep.

 

~

 

Archie felt bad that Veronica was home all day alone. Ethan slept around sixteen hours a day so for the majority of the time, she was alone.

 

He wanted her to go back to school just as much as she did but it was people like Chuck Clayton who made it so he didn't want her there.

 

The redhead was currently walking our to the football field for practice when he heard the squeals of Betty and Josie. He looked to his right to see his beauty of a girlfriend and his son. Archie smiled slightly before all the happiness drained from his face. Chuck Clayton and Ginger Lopez.

 

Archie dropped his helmet on the floor and ran over to his girlfriend.

 

"Veronica Lodge. I heard about that." Chuck started, pointing to the baby. "Heard you named it after one of your ex boyfriend's." Ginger cuddled into his side, laughing at his words.

 

"Shut up, Chuck." Veronica said, brushing him off before she turned and saw Archie standing a couple meters away. "Archiekins!" She squealed, handing Ethan to Betty before she ran to Archie.

 

"I missed you, Baby." Archie greeted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up off the ground so he could kiss her.

 

"Me too. So much." Veronica replied once they took a breath from their kiss.

 

"Alright love birds." Josie scolded playfully. "Your little man wants his daddy." Archie took Ethan from Betty's arms, watching the little boy in awe.

 

"Hey, little dude." Archie cooed. The redhead held his son against his chest, thankful he wasn't sweaty and smelly yet. "I missed you and your mom."

 

"Veronica." Ginger said, shooting a dirty look towards Archie. "Did Cheryl kick you off the squad? It wouldn't surprise me, you've gained like one-hundred pounds." Chuck and Ginger laughed together.

 

Archie went to reply but Veronica beat him to it. "Don't bother, Archie. She's just jealous that you're mine." Archie could see that Veronica was hiding how she truly felt and Archie would ask about it later but he wasn't going to start something up in front of all their friends. "I'm gonna take Ethan to the bleachers so we can watch you." Veronica planted one last kiss on Archie's lips before taking Ethan from Archie and walking away.

 

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Archie?" Ginger asked, biting her bottom lip.

 

"Um, sure." Archie replied.

 

"So I'm having a party after practice and you're invited.  Just you though, I don't think it'll be the best place for a new mom."

 

"No thanks." Archie smiled politely. "After school is the only time I get to spend time with my son." It wasn't a complete lie. Archie didn't get much time in the morning with Ethan but he did get some time.

 

"Are you even sure he's yours? He doesn't look like you." Ginger sweetly said. Archie scoffed at her words before walking away. This was exactly why he didn't want Ronnie back at school.

 

~

 

Archie was exhausted after practice. As soon as they got home to the appartment, Veronica put Ethan down for the night whilst Archie showered.

 

Veronica was already lying down in bed when Archie came out the shower. He walked out of the bedroom in only a towel, dropping it quickly.

 

The raven-haired girl looked up and down her boyfriends gorgeous body. They hadn't had sex since before Ethan was born so they were both on edge. The only problem was, Veronica didn't feel comfortable with her body any more. She didn't want to disappoint Archie so she was putting sex off for as long as she could.

 

Archie climbed into the bed, tucking himself in behind her. As soon as Archie's crotch pressed against her ass, she could feel his hardness.

 

She really wanted him but a wave of anxiety hit her. "Not tonight, Baby." Veronica whispered. "I'm too tired."

 

The boy groaned in her ear. He understood she had to take care of their son all day but he was fed up of jerking off in the bathroom because just the right of her made him hard. "I'm hard, Ronnie." Archie would never push her to do anything but if he had to jerk off to the thought of her one more time, he was going to go crazy.

 

"That's your problem." Ronnie laughed in reply.

 

"Well it's your fault I got excited. Just looking at you makes me hard." Archie grumbled. Knowing she had been cleared for sex by the doctor made it even harder.

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course. Why wouldn't it? You're the most beautiful girl in this world." Archie explained as the young lovers both sat up.

 

Veronica looked down into her lap, trying to find the courage to talk to her boyfriend. "My body is not the same anymore, Archie. Ethan changed it."

 

"Okay?" Archie questioned. "That doesn't make you any less beautiful."

 

Veronica couldn't look him in the eyes. If she did, she knew she would start crying. "Veronica, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm fat, Archie." Veronica mumbled.

 

"What was that? I can't hear you when you mumble at me." Archie sternly replied, placing his fingers on her chin and lifting her head so she would look him in the eyes.

 

"I'm fat!" Veronica snapped, hopping out of bed. She walked to the bathroom where she locked the door, sat down against it and began to cry.

 

Archie walked to the door and knelt down. "Is this because of what Ginger Lopez said?" He asked. Veronica ignored him. "You're not fat, Veronica."

 

Ronnie continued to ignore him, tears flowing down her face quicker. "Go to bed, Archibald."

 

"Don't." Archie pleaded. "Don't shut me out now, Ronnie. We have a child together, let me in." Veronica cried harder, not able to stop the flowing tears. "Veronica open this door or I'm gonna break it down."

 

Archie heard the door lock click open before Veronica slowly opened the door. "I'm sorry that I'm not beautiful anymore." The redhead pulled her into his chest as she began to sob.

 

"You are beautiful, Ronnie. You always will be." Archie explained. "Let me show you."

 

"What?"

 

"Take your clothes off, Veronica." Veronica hesitated at his words. "Ronnie, take your clothes off and lay on the bed." She knew she could trust him so she stripped off her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her underwear before she walked over to their bed and layed down.

 

Archie pulled his shirt over his head. He wasted no time in leaning over her and attaching his lips to hers. He started to peck small kisses across her face. "Here is where I see your smile and here is where I get to kiss your lips. Here is beautful."

 

Archie kissed his way down to her neck, sucking and biting as he went. "Here is where I can make you moan the best. Here is beautiful."

 

He sucked a hickey onto her neck before moving his mouth to her chest, unclasping her bra as he went. "Here is where you feed our gorgeous son. Here is my favourite place to play with when I get to tease you. Here is beautiful." He sucked gently on her nipples, pulling out a moan from Veronica's throat.

 

The raven-haired girl gripped the top of her boyfriends hair, holding him in place. Veronica groaned when his lips released her nipple.

 

He continued his journey down her body, stopping once he reached her stomach. "Here is where you grew our child. Here is where you protected him. Here is beautiful." He planted soft kisses against her stomach as Veronica sighed. She felt like crying, but this time in a good way.

 

Archie's lips moved down to her navel, stopping just above the hem of her panties. The redhead gripped the material and slowly pulled them down her thighs. Archie leaned down after he had removed her panties and attached his lips to her clit.

 

"Ugh, Archie." Veronica groaned in pleasure. Archie knew all the right places to make her come undone.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful." Archie whispered when he took a breath of air. He wasted no time in placing his mouth back on her core. He began to move his teeth along her slit, pulling a string of moans from Veronica's throat.

 

Archie put his two of his fingers from his right hand on her lips. Getting the idea, Veronica sucked them into her mouth so she could get them wet.

 

The redhead pulled his fingers out of his girlfriend's mouth, running them down her body before they got to her clit. Archie pressed the tips of his fingers against her sensitive bud as he finally thrusted his tongue inside her.

 

"Fuck yes." Veronica gasped, gripping his hair extremely tightly. "Just like that, Archie. Don't stop. Don't stop, Archie!"

 

All the doubt Veronica had in her mind disappeared as she felt Archie's tongue in her. He had always been incredible at eating her out.

 

Archie pulled away for a second to reply. "I'm not gonna stop until you come, Baby." Veronica held his head harder as she pushed him back down. He continued his work on her, bringing her closer to pleasure.

 

He loved the sounds that came out of her mouth whenever they were being intimate. It made him feel like he had a purpose. He had never been vocal in  bed before Veronica came along, it's like he was possessed whenever he got his hands, mouth or cock near her.

 

Archie ran his left hand through the dark curls that sat just above her clitoris. They weren't overly long but they were there. Ronnie knew he preferred it when she wasn't completely shaven. Some would call it a kink but Archie didn't.

 

Veronica moaned as he slowly replaced his tongue with his two fingers, starting a slow pace. His mouth went to her clit, sucking it into his beautiful mouth. She was so close.

 

"You're gonna make me come." Veronica cooed, spreading her legs wider just as he sucked her clit and thrust his fingers harder. Archie was impossibly hard in his jeans but that didn't matter. Only Veronica mattered. "Fuck."

 

Archie began to use his whole mouth to pleasure her core. He sped his fingers up, pulling out moans deep from Veronica's throat. He scraped his teeth over her clit two more times before she screamed her release. "Fuck yes!"

 

"That's it, Baby Girl." Archie mumbled, slowing down his movements and helping her come down from her high. "You're the most beautiful girl on this planet. Always remember that."

 

**_fin_ **


	10. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Bite Me. Archie and Veronica get used to the life of being vampires together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't overly long but you guys wanted this so I wrote it. I don't really like it.
> 
> Guys, this is probably the dirtiest I've gone btw.

_"Archie stop." Veronica whispered, she was starting to lose consciousness. She just about had enough energy to reached behind her and grab his balls, squeezing hard enough to hurt him. Archie detached his teeth from her neck and flung away, pulling out of her ass._

 

_He fell to floor, trying to get calm. Veronica managed to sit up to see her boyfriend sat down, cock still hard and blood dripping down his chin._

 

_Veronica lightly touched her neck, she could feel the blood running down her neck. Shit. What had they done?_

 

_She was going to turn._

 

Archie couldn't move. He was so turned on and so out of it. Veronica was frozen with her hand against her neck, feeling the blood run down.

 

She looked towards Archie. She could tell something wasn't right, it was like he was a completely different person.

 

Veronica got up off the bed, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be one of Archie's shirts, and pressed it against her neck so she could stop the blood.

 

"I need to come, Ronnie." Archie cried as his hand shot to his cock. He pumped it at an impossible speed. "I need to fuck you."

 

"No." Veronica said sternly. "Get in the shower!"

 

"But I _need_ you!"

 

"Archie! You just fucking bit me! I can not have sex right now so get in the fucking shower!" Veronica didn't like to curse so much in one sentence but she really needed Archie to listen to her.

 

The redhead let go of his erection, got off the floor and walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door on his way.

 

Veronica sighed at her boyfriend. She made her way over to Archie's dresser where he kept a box of paper towels.  She wiped herself off before she pulled out one of Archie's shirts and a clean pair of underwear she kept at his house. The bleeding on her neck had finally stopped.

 

The raven-haired girl got out a clean pair of boxers and some sweatpants for Archie so he had something to change into when he got out the shower.

 

Ronnie felt like she had been waiting forever when Archie finally came out the shower. He walked into the bedroom actually looking like himself.

 

"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked.

 

"A lot better." Archie huffed. He wasted no time in dropping his towel and throwing on the clothes Veronica left our for him. "I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I should have never agreed to have sex. We shouldn't have done that."

 

"It's in the past, Archie." Veronica replied with a smile. "We can finally be together again.

 

Archie smiled at her words. They would have to wait until she fully turned but the thought of having hot sex with his beautiful girlfriend made him extremely happy.

 

"We need to wait until you turn completely." Archie said as he wrapped his arms around her. "For now, we need to rest."

 

~

 

It had been two weeks after Archie bit Veronica. The two had struggled to keep themselves away from each other but they had done it and they could now finally have sex.

 

The two were currently in Archie's bedroom, Veronica on top of his dresser as they made out heavily.

 

"I need you so bad." Veronica purred into her boyfriend's ear. The young girl quickly pulled her shirt off as well as Archie's. Archie wasted no time in pulling Veronica's skirt up and dragging her panties down her legs.

 

Veronica's hands flew to Archie's belt, tugging it open. She pushed his pants, along with his boxers, past his waist and to his ankles. Ronnie grabbed his length in her hand, pumping him quickly to get him fully hard.

 

"That feels so good, Baby." Archie mumbled as he thrust into her hand. "I can't wait to fuck your tight hole."

 

Archie had become more confident after he turned. Whenever they had sex, Archie would keep quiet (occasionly letting out a moan when he came) while Veronica made all the noise.

 

It was different now.

 

"You wanna fuck me?" Veronica said seductively. "You wanna put that big cock in me?"

 

"Fuck yes."

 

"What are you waiting for?"

 

With Veronica's words, Archie grabbed a condom for one of his draws and rolled it on his erection. They didn't know if it was possible for them to get pregnant so they decided protection was necessary.

 

Archie grabbed his length and lined it up with Veronica's entrance before slowly but roughly pushing inside.

 

"Oh fuck!" Veronica cried as he bottomed out. Archie pulled out immediately before thrusting back into her tight heat.

 

Archie kept a steady pace, roughly pushing in before slowly pulling out. "I thought you were gonna fuck me." Veronica said.

 

"Is that not what I'm doing?" Archie replied.

 

Archie didn't speed up his movements. He kept at the same pace, fucking her shallowly.

 

"Archie." Veronica growled. "Harder."

 

The redhead gripped Veronica's arms and placed them above her head. He held them tightly against the wall, holding her there as he began to fuck her harder.

 

"Faster, Archie." Veronica groaned as she began to push her hips against his, rubbing her clit against his pelvis.

 

Archie attached his lips to her neck, piercing the skin. He didn't draw blood but the feel of him biting her sent pleasure to them both. He sped up his thrusts, pulling them closer to the edge.

 

"You gonna come, Baby?" Archie cooed. "You gonna come all over me?"

 

Archie pressed his teeth harder into neck, pulling a silent scream from her throat as she started to release everything she had.

 

"Archie, stop." She cried. "I'm gonna pee, Archie." Archie smirked at her words as he thrust impossibly harder. Veronica began to physically shake at the power of her orgasm.

 

"Fuck, Ronnie." Archie growled as he came harder than ever before into the condom. She had completely soaked them both with her orgasm.

 

After she came down, Veronica went bright red seeing the mess she had made. "I told you to stop!" Veronica yelled. "I fucking peed on you!"

 

Archie let her arms go so her could run his fingers along the wetness were they were connected. "It's not pee, Veronica." He explained as he put his fingers against her nose, making her smell the liquid.

 

"You made me squirt? I've never squirted." Veronica said in shock.

 

"We've never fucked that hard, Ronnie." Archie chuckled. The two leaned in for a quick kiss before Archie pulled out and took care of the condom. "We need to shower."

 

Veronica bit her lip before suggesting they shower alone. Neither of them had the energy to have more sex so it would have the wait. They were just happy that they could be together in the most intimate way again.

 

Life was perfect.

 

_**fin** _


	11. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica break up but manage to make their ways back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long but I hope everyone likes. Sorry for the tiny bit of barchie, it was hard to write. I was supposed to put a shower scene in this but it just didn't fit, sorry.

 

Veronica Lodge didn't have bad sex. It just didn't happen. It didn't happen in New York and it certainly didn't happen in Riverdale.

 

Well, that's what she thought.

 

The sex she and Archie had was normally incredible, but recently it hadn't been.

 

The teenagers were currently in Veronica's room, on her bed, having sex. Slow. Boring. Sex. This had been happening for weeks now and Veronica was starting to get frustrated. Archie hadn't given her an orgasm in so long and that's all she craved.

 

The red-haired boy was currently thrusting into her lazily. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in her bed and inside her.

 

"Okay. That's enough." Veronica sighed before she pushed Archie off her.

 

"What's wrong?" Archie asked.

 

"What's wrong? You look like you're half asleep. Sex is supposed to be hot Archie, not boring." Veronica snapped. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was extremely annoyed at his lack of passion.

 

"It felt fine to me."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Archie, it's like you're not even my boyfriend anymore."

 

"Because of some bad sex?" Archie scoffed in reply, pulling the condom, he had wrapped around his shaft, off. "That's hardly fair, Ronnie."

 

Veronica sighed again, not wanting to upset or madden Archie by telling him the truth.

 

"First of all, you haven't made me come in weeks. Second of all, it's not just about the sex." Veronica began to explain. "You ignore me at school, the only time you come over is when you want sex - which isn't even good - and you are constantly distracted when we do talk, so please tell me Archie why you are so out of it lately."

 

"I've just been busy, Ronnie." Archie replied. "And I was so out of it today because I feel guilty."

 

"About what?"

 

"I had to blow Betty off so I could come see you."

 

Veronica laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious!?"

 

"What!?" Archie replied, raising his voice. The young couple could feel the unhealthy tension start to build in the air as they knew an argument was about to start. Archie personally didn't see what was so bad but the look on Ronnie's face had him worried.

 

"You were thinking about my best friend whilst we were having sex!" Veronica almost screamed. Archie could hear the anger in her voice.

 

Veronica got off the bed and grabbed his clothing before throwing them at him. "She's my best friend too!" Archie shouted back.

 

"Just tell me right now, Archie, do you love me?" Veronica asked, calming her voice.

 

"Of course I love you." Archie whispered. "Don't you ever doubt that." Veronica began to cry at the softness of his voice. "Come here."

 

The young lovers promised to try harder with their relationship." 

 

~

 

It had lasted a week. Veronica knew they were growing apart but she didn't want to let him go. She should have guessed they weren't going to last, it was bound to happen if even Betty and Jughead couldn't make it work.

 

Veronica knew what she had to do.

 

She invited him over so she could tell him what she was feeling. He was two hours late.

 

"Archie, I asked you to be hear at six! Not eight!" Veronica scolded when she let him in. Archie started to apologize, giving out many excuses. Veronica only heard one.

 

"Sorry, I was studying with Betty."

 

"You told me that was at four, it's eight o'clock."

 

Archie huffed and dropped down onto her bed. "I already said sorry, Ronnie. What else do you want."

 

"I want to break up." The raven-haired girl blurted out. She couldn't feel sad over a boy who didn't want her anymore. She knew deep down Archie would always chose Betty.

 

"What? You don't mean that." Archie whispered. She could tell he was upset but for once, Veronica Lodge had to put herself first.

 

"I do." She said with a sympathetic smile. "You don't want me anymore, Archiekins." She placed her hand on Archie's cheek and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "It's time to let go."

 

"If it's what you want." Archie replied, removing her hand from his cheek.

 

"It is."

 

"I'll see you around, Ronnie."

 

~

 

Veronica was miserable. She knew she didn't have the right to feel sad about the break up but she loved Archie and always would. It had been almost two weeks since she ended things and her and Archie barely spoke.

 

Betty was the first person to find out about the break up. Ronnie told her it was okay if she wanted to be with Archie but the blonde-haired girl told her she'd never do that. Veronica wasn't stupid.

 

She was currently sat in the student lounge alone. She had a free period but her friends didn't. The teenager was sat in her usual space on the couch when she felt something vibrate. She felt between the cushions until she felt the familiar feeling of a cell phone. Veronica pulled it out only to realize it was Archie's phone.

 

She unlocked it to double check it was his when she saw the text message that made the phone vibrate.

 

 _Betts:_ _Can't_ _wait_ _to see you_ _tonight_ _x_

 

Veronica put the phone back where she found it. The tears were already flowing down her face. She had lost her boyfriend and her best friend.

 

~

 

She couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't be around the two people who ruined her the most. Veronica never asked Archie or Betty if they were a thing when Archie and Veronica were still together. She didn't see the point. Surely Archie wouldn't cheat on her. 

 

Veronica was officially informed of their relationship through a text Betty sent. She hasn't spoke to Betty since as she felt truly betrayed.

 

"I don't think I can go to that school any longer, Mom." Veronica mumbled as she walked through the door. "It feels like I'm being stabbed through the heart everytime I see them together."

 

"Ronnie, you're the one that ended things with Archie." Hermione reminded her. Veronica knew people wouldn't understand her hurt, which hurt even more.

 

"That doesn't mean I don't love him."

 

"You'll be okay, Ronnie."

 

Veronica listened to her mom's words before she made her way to her bedroom. She'd just have to learn to get over it.

 

~

 

The next couple of months went quickly. Veronica became closer friends with Josie and Cheryl, totally dismissing the happy couple from her life.

 

Veronica decided to focas on her studies instead of starting a new relationship. How could she be with someone else when her heart still belonged to a certain red head.

 

Betty constantly tried to contact Veronica. Eventually Ronnie just blocked all her social media and her phone number and blatantly ignored her in real life. She did the same thing with Archie.

 

The raven-haired girl did miss sex though. She was a healthy sixteen year old girl, of course she missed it. Sure, masturbating took some of the edge off but it didn't completely satisfy her.

 

Veronica would have to survive without sex.

 

School was finally good for Ronnie again. She and Archie weren't the main gossip any longer so she could actually walk through the halls without people staring at her.

 

She currently had a free period so Veronica did what she did every time she had a free period, she sat in the student lounge alone.

 

The lounge wasn't empty. Archie was sat on the couch, slow tears falling out his eyes. Veronica could have just left Archie alone but she cared about him. She always would.

 

"Is everything okay?" Veronica asked the redheaded boy.

 

"Yeah." Archie croaked out as he wipe all evidence of crying from his face. "Just something Cheryl told me."

 

Veronica smiled pitifully. "I wouldn't listen to everything Cheryl tells you." The young girl explained, knowing how Cheryl loved to cause drama.

 

"I know but what she told me is true. She had evidence."

 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Do you mind me asking what she told you?"

 

Archie sighed at her words. "She caught Jughead and Betty making out in the newspaper office. She cheated on me. With my best friend."

 

The raven-haired girl chuckled at what came out of his mouth. "Now you know what I felt like."

 

"Hey! I didn't cheat on you. You ended things with me!" Archie growled in response. He got off the couch and began to pace around the room. "I should have never trusted her."

 

"But you did, Archie." Veronica said. "You ruined us because of her and now look at you."

 

Archie looked into her eyes before speedily walking over to her. He grabbed her neck and pull her mouth to his, smashing their lips together.

 

Veronica didn't move, processing what was happening. She had missed Archie's lips so bad but it felt so wrong. She decided to screw it all by moving her mouth against his, kissing him back.

 

The two teenagers fell back against the couch. Their lips never parted. It was an awkward angle for Archie as was too tall to be leaning over a couch the way he was.

 

The redhead moved his hands down to her waist so he could flip them over. Veronica went easily so she could straddle his lap.

 

"We shouldn't do this." Veronica gasped as they took a break for air.

 

"We definitely shouldn't do this." Archie replied before kissing her hard once again.

 

Veronica gripped Archie's hair as she finally pressed her tongue into his mouth. Archie let out a slight groan and happily opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance.

 

He could feel himself getting hard underneath the beautiful girl. He and Betty never got to the stage of sex so it had been a little while since he had, had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced.

 

"Ronnie." He gasped when she pressed down on his cock. "Veronica." She put more pressure on his crotch at his words, not caring that anyone could walk in. "Not here. I can't fuck you here."

 

"Maybe I don't want you to fuck me." Veronica purred as she hopped off his lap and kneeled inbetween his legs. She ran her hands up Archie's things before unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans.

 

Veronica didn't waste any time in pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees, letting his cock bounce free. The raven-haired girl grabbed his length and began to move her hand in an up and down motion.

 

"Ronnie." Archie sighed as she sped up her hand. This was wrong. It was so fucking wrong but Archie couldn't tell her to stop.

 

Archie moaned when she finally placed her lips on the head of his cock, slowly taking him into her mouth. Archie put his right hand on her hair, slowly guiding her movements.

 

Veronica always knew exactly how to make him feel good. Her moments were steady and calm, pleasuring him in just the right ways. She had one hand wrapped around the base of his dick and the other one was playing with his sac.

 

The two barely had time for oral when they were dating. Their intimate relationship was ways rushed due to the fear of their parents walking in. Archie had never come in Veronica's mouth before and it's something he really wanted to do.

 

"Can I come in your mouth?" Archie barely managed to ask as he got closer to his release. "Tell me I can come in your mouth."

 

Veronica nodded her head in reply, not taking her mouth off his cock. She took his length into her mouth deeper, making the redhead shudder in pleasure. It's all Archie needed to finally release everything he had into her mouth.

 

"Oh fuck!" Archie yelled, almost too loudly considering they were in school. "Fuck, Ronnie."

 

Veronica swallowed everything he had to offer, not taking her mouth off him until he had finished.

 

Archie didn't have much time to enjoy the afterglow because the bell announcing the next class rang. Kids started to stream out of classes as Archie speedily pulled up his pants and Veronica got off the floor.

 

They were both out of breath. Veronica look Archie in the eyes with a guilty look. "We're so fucking stupid!" She whisper shouted.

 

"Ronnie?"

 

"Don't call me that! We're in school, Archibald! I just sucked you off in school where we could have been caught by anyone!" Is all she said before leaving Archie in the room alone.

 

**_fin_ **


	12. Archie, I Found Your Condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie starts to act strange so his mom goes through his room to see if she can find why. She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say it guys, but there's only going to be two more chapters in this as I want to move on.
> 
> This is extremely AU. No smut, sorry!

Mary Andrews had been a single mother of her son Archibald - Archie for short - ever since his asshole of a father abandoned them when their son was only two-years-old. Archie doesn't remember his father at all.

 

Mary had raised her little boy the best she could on her own. Sure, she had her friends and her dad but that was it. The young mother thought she was doing good until Archie hit fourteen and he began to change.

 

She knew puberty hit teenage boys pretty hard and quick but she really wasn't ready for when it happened to her son.

 

It started with Archie trying to secretly wash his bed sheets every morning which was extremely unusual for the fourteen year old. He never did his own laundry.

 

It wasn't long after when Mary found several pairs of his dirty boxers screwed up in the bottom of his laundry basket. Archie had tried to hide them from his mother, unsuccessfully. Mary knew he did it because of embarrassment but she wanted him to he able to talk to her.

 

Archie, like many boys, didn't take more than ten minutes in the shower. That was until he turned fifteen. Mary hadn't noticed the change until she was running late for work and needed to get in the bathroom.

 

She was just about to knock on the door to tell her son to hurry up considering he had been in there for thirty minutes already, when she heard her son groaning in the shower. Her first instinct was to make sure he was okay before she heard a much louder noise which told her exactly what he was doing.

 

"I don't know what to do with him!" Mary exclaimed to her friends as she covered her face with her hands. "I've been late for work four times now because he's taking almost forty-five minutes in the shower masturbating!"

 

Hermione Lodge and Alice Cooper laughed at their friend. "I'm so glad I don't have a boy." Hermione chuckled. "I've had one talk about sex with Veronica and that's all that was needed."

 

"I did the same with Polly and Betty." Alice agreed. "I told them how to be safe and if an accident happens, they can talk to me." Hermione nodded her head along with Alice's words.

 

"He hasn't spoke to me about sex once." Mary sighed. "I'm worried he has nobody to talk to."

 

~

 

"Mija, could you come here for a second?" Hermione called to her fifteen-year-old daughter.

 

"Is everything okay?" Veronica asked as she walked into the living area.

 

"Do you still talk to Archie Andrews?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yeah, why?" The raven-haired girl questioned. She saw Archie everyday at school considering they were in nearly every class together.

 

"Do you guys ever talk about sex?" Hermione started to laugh at the look on Veronica's face. She looked mortified.

 

"Mom!" Veronica screamed.

 

Hermione didn't see what was so wrong with the question. She was just curious. "Mary is worried about him."

 

Veronica stared at her mother in disbelief. "I don't talk to him about stuff like that." She lied.

 

~

 

Veronica told Archie about the conversation she had with her mom the day after. Once Archie knew that his mom was worried about him, he tried to change things. He decided to try and talk to his mom about things he wouldn't normally because he knew she would never get mad at him. Archie even had the idea of a movie night every Friday where they could talk about things together.

 

Mary was finally happy with the way she had bought Archie up. She knew he was a sweet boy and she just didn't like the idea of him growing up.

 

The single mother didn't notice a change in Archie's behaviour again until just months after his sixteenth birthday.

 

Archie had been going out a lot, sneaking around the house and also sneaking out at night which lead to him staying out late. The redheaded boy wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was.

 

Mary barely saw her son.

 

She was worried about him but this time she had no idea what was going through his head. When she entered his room, she didn't plan to go through his stuff but when she was in there, the temptation was too high.

 

Mary just wanted some answers.

 

She looked under his pillow and under his bed, in him closet and bed side table. She looked everywhere she could. Mary realized there was one place she hadn't looked. His underwear draw.

 

It didn't take Mary long to find what she was looking for. In amongst her son's underwear was a box of twelve condoms. Mary sighed at the sight before looking inside to see if Archie had used any. There was only two left in the box.

 

She finally knew what was wrong. Her son had become sexually active and she knew nothing about it.

 

It was time for a talk.

 

~

 

Archie and Veronica had been friends forever. When they both turned sixteen and hadn't had sex yet, the two friends decided that they would lose their virginity together as they both had no experience.

 

Their first time was sweet and slow, sure Archie hadn't lasted that long but Veronica wouldn't want to do it with anyone else.

 

Once they'd done it the first time, they couldn't stop themselves. The feeling of Archie inside of Veronica was such an incredible feeling so why would they stop doing it?

 

The first time Archie bought condoms was extremely embarrassing for him. He specifically drove all the way to Greendale so he didn't run into anyone he knew. Nobody other than Betty and Jughead knew that Archie and Veronica were having sex.

 

Their parents definitely didn't know. Or so they thought.

 

It had been a pretty crazy day at school for the sixteen year olds so they decided to go back to Archie's place for a shower. A steamy one.

 

Mary was working late so Archie knew they could have sex without being interrupted.

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Archie asked as they walked into the shared bathroom of the Andrews Residence.

 

"I'm sure." Veronica smirked before she pulled her blouse over her head and pushed her skirt down her legs. Archie ran his eyes down her body, taking in her beauty.

 

Veronica walked over to Archie so she could take his clothes off. She started with his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it to the floor. Archie captured Ronnie's lips with his own, kissing her hard as her hands moved to his belt.

 

Their lips never parted when Veronica was taking his pants off. She finally got his belt open so she could shove his pants down and leave him in his underwear aswell.

 

They were so used to this by now. They knew every part of each other's bodies. Veronica moved her right hand from his hip down to his coveted erection so she could rub him through the material.

 

"Ronnie." He breathed out when their lips parted. "I need to get a condom."

 

"I'll be waiting." She purred in reply. Archie felt himself get harder which he didn't think was possible. The redhead pretty much ran to his bedroom so he could get a condom from his draw.

 

When he opened his underwear draw, he noticed the place where he hides his condoms was completely uncovered and the box of protection was gone. "Fuck."

 

Archie slammed the draw shut and walked back to the bathroom where Veronica was standing completely naked. "What's wrong?"

 

"My condoms are gone!" Archie yelled. He really didn't need his mom knowing he was having sex. "They were this morning so my mom must have them!"

 

"Archie, it's okay." Veronica reassured as she began to get dressed. "You knew your mom was going to find out eventually." She threw his clothes at him so he could put them on.

 

As Veronica spoke, the two heard the front door open. They both ran to Archie's bedroom and grabbed their books so it looked like they were studying.

 

"Archie? Are you home?" Mary asked when she walked into his bedroom. "Oh, hi Veronica."

 

"I need to have a chat with Archie."

 

Veronica smiled and picked up her things. "I'll see you at school Archiekins." She said as she left the room.

 

Archie didn't look at his mother. He knew what they were going to have a talk about and he really wasn't ready. He felt his matress sink as his mom sat next to him.

 

"You could have told me." Mary sighed.

 

"Told you what? I have nothing to tell you." Archie lied in reply.

 

"Archie, I found your condoms."

 

"Oh. That."

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were having sex?" Mary asked in all seriousness. "Did you think I would be mad at you?"

 

"It's embarrassing mom!"

 

"You didn't even tell me you have a girlfriend."

 

"That's because I don't." Archie whispered.

 

Mary looked at her son with a confused look. "Well who are you having sex with then?"

 

"Mom." Archie groaned. "It doesn't matter."

 

Archie could tell his mom was beginning to get frustrated with him. The look on her face told him everything. "Tell me Archibald!"

 

"No!"

 

"Archie!"

 

"Why!?" The redheaded boy shouted.

 

Tears began to flood Mary's eyes. "I need to know you're safe!"

 

All the anger left Archie's body when he saw how upset his mom was. He knew she worried about him and he didn't do anything to change it. "Veronica."

 

"What?"

 

"It's Veronica." Archie mumbled. "It's Veronica."

 

Mary wiped her tears, grateful that her son had finally let her in. "Oh. So you two are more than friends?"

 

Archie let out an anxious laugh. "I love her, Mom. I just don't know how to tell her."

 

"Just tell her the truth, my sweet boy."

 

_**fin** _


	13. Good Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the 2x22 deleted scene, Archie and Veronica have sex on Hiram's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. I have to say, this is pretty damn dirty.

Celebrating was one of Veronica's favourite things to do, especially when it involved Archie.

 

The young couples way of celebrating often involved sex but when the two entered Hiram Lodge's study, that's not what they had in mind.

 

"I've spent a lot of time in this room, Ronnie." Archie sighed as they reached the desk.

 

"Me too, Archie." Veronica replied. Archie stepped closer to her, his chest up against her back. He placed his right hand just above her navel in comfort. "There are so many bad memories here, so what say we start making good ones." Veronica turned her head so she could place her lips on her boyfriends. "Right now."

 

Archie wasted no time in kissing her back. Thing were beginning to get heavy between the teenagers and they both knew where it was going. Most people would move to bed once things began to heat up but Hiram Lodge was an asshole and Veronica knew exactly how to get under his skin. Her relationship with Archie.

 

Veronica turned her whole body around so could fling her arms around Archie's neck, kissing him harder. They kissed for what felt like hours, it was more teeth and tongue really. Either way, the two were getting more turned on as the minutes passed.

 

After a steady amount of time making out, the raven-haired girl let go of her boyfriend's lips so she could turn back around and push all of her father's things off his desk. Before Veronica turned to face Archie again, she pulled her blouse up over her head, leaving her chest only covered by a sexy one-piece lingerie set.

 

Archie quickly attached his mouth onto hers and wasted no time in setting her down on the desk. They continued to kiss as Archie grabbed both of Ronnie's legs and wrapped them around his ass so their cores were pressed together.

 

Veronica moaned when she felt Archie's erection against her center. She _needed_ him.

 

The young lovers moved closer up the desk, managing to lay down before Veronica ran her hands up Archie's stomach. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor.

 

She couldn't wait any longer to have his hard length inside her. "I need you, Archie." Veronica pleaded.

 

Archie kissed down Veronica's face to her neck as he skilfully unbuckled his pants with one hand. Archie pulled down his boxers and her panties quicker than what Veronica thought was possible.

 

"I need a condom." Archie groaned as he ran the head of his cock against her wetness. "Ronnie, where are the condoms?"

 

Veronica's mouth opened in a silent gasp when she felt the hot skin of Archie's tip finally touch her. "I don't have any on me."

 

Archie rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Damn it." He cursed.

 

"It's fine. Just pull out before you finish." She said before grabbing Archie's dick and putting him inside her. "Fuck."

 

"I don't want to get you pregnant."

 

"Archie, we've done it before. Just fuck me."

 

The redhead wasted no time in starting slow thrusts, pushing himself in before pulling out completely and repeating the same movements, occasionally getting a little faster.

 

Archie gripped his girlfriends hips impossibly tight, starting to pick up the pace in fucking her.

 

It felt so good to be so bad on her father's desk. If he found out what they were doing, he would kill Archie but the teenagers couldn't find it them to care.

 

"I'm not gonna last long, Baby." Veronica cried out as he fucked her in just the right way.

 

"Don't come until I say so." Archie growled in reply, knowing exactly what it did to her when he was controlling during sex. The redhead spead up his thrusts, pushing Veronica into the desk harder. "You feel so good, Baby. Letting me fuck you raw."

 

Veronica wanted to scream at him for being so damn sexy with his words. She was so fucking close to the edge but Archie's pace had turned shallow and even, leaving her right on edge.

 

"Archie, please." Veronica pleaded. "I need to come."

 

Archie smirked, finally bottoming out with a grunt. He thrusted hard a few more times before he gave Veronica the permission to come.

 

"Come, Ronnie." Archie groaned as he felt his orgasm impending. "Come with me.

 

Veronica cried out as her core tightened around her boyfriend's thick cock. Archie quickly pulled out and began to jerk himself off, eventually spilling his come on Veronica's stomach.

 

"Fuck!" He grunted.

 

The teenagers gave themselves time to come down from their highs before they had to get ready for the party Reggie was throwing for Archie.

 

"I love you, Archiekins." Veronica whispered as she ran her hand against his cheek.

 

"I love you too, Ronnie." Archie smiled in reply.

 

~

 

Archie had only agreed to let Reggie throw him a party in celebration for winning student council president if it was only inner circle.

 

They had just planned to sit around and drink some beers but somehow Archie had been dragged into a game of truth or dare.

 

Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Betty, Reggie, Josie, Cheryl, Toni and Kevin were all sat around Reggie's living room floor as they played to game.

 

Veronica was pretty much sat on Archie's lap and it was making him want to take her to the nearest flat surface to fuck her on.

 

"Veronica, truth or dare?" Kevin laughed as he took a sip of beer.

 

"Truth. Definitely truth." She replied.

 

"Okay, where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Kevin giggled at his question when he saw Archie's face turn a bright shade of red.

 

"Well, earlier-"

 

"Veronica, don't even think about it!" Archie growled as he cut her off.

 

"Come on!" Betty cried in laughter.

 

"We fucked on my dad's desk!" Veronica said, bursting out in laughter. The whole circle of teenagers began to laugh, except for Archie who was more than embarrassed. He was never gonna hear the end of it.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram :)  
> @protectmyvarchie


End file.
